For a Better Tomorrow
by ara0627
Summary: "Listen carefully! If you can not defeat Onigumo before the day Naraku was created then this world, will be forever lost. You can't do it alone, you'll have to do it together. Kagome I know this because..." -please read it's a great story
1. Chapter 1

WRITER'S NOTE: HELLO I DECIDED TO START A QUICK STORY THAT I'VE BEEN WORKING ON FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW. I STILL WILL BE WRITING MORE ON THE INOICHI O SUITCHINGU BUT THAT STORY WILL BE FINISHED SOON! SO SIT BACK, GRAB A COKE AND READ….AND I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT AND MY IMAGINATION :^)

_**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER WILL START OUT AT MT. HAKUREI[SP?] EPISODE 121, WHEN BANKOTSU AND INUYASHA DUKES IT OUT. THE PAIRING WILL BE A SURPRISE TO SOME BUT OBVIOUS FOR MANY. SO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**_

_**STORY:**_

The clouds were thick and reeked of evil, the once gentle soft blue sky was now tainted with black, indigo and carried a very unflattering thunder with an aura filled with hatred. Although It seems to only appear around the eastern region, the Mt. Hakurei region.

Two older village men were traveling down the road, one was looking down and the other was holding a piece of rope that was tied to his horse. While they were walking they came across three children that stood outside of a , that was on the side of the road, just staring tensely at the sky. Well the two gentlemen were wondering what were children doing standing in the middle of the road? The second man (One who didn't carry the rope) opened his mouth to speak

"Hey, what are you children doing in the middle of the road?"

the man that was holding the horse down had stopped as he gazed at the frightening sky.

"Shin, you might want to take a look at this." He spoke to his traveling partner.

He then looked up at the sky and seen what everyone else had seeing. "What does this mean Arkaku?"

From a distance a female came walking upon the two men and three children.

"Why are you all out here?" the young female asked. The small children popped their heads around and then the two men done the same and one of them had scolded her, "Young maiden, you must return at once!" the man with the horse warned

"Oh I should? Why is that?" she questioned. The man was taken aback from her attitude, usually women wouldn't question they would just do as they were told. He started to notice that she was dress differently. She had on Sandals that were brown and had stripes throughout her feet, which was unusual, she wore white spandex that stopped at her mid-thigh and along her waist tied a red sash. On her black open shoulder shirt was a tan scarf and some sort of necklace was hidden behind it. Over her entire outfit was this black cloak, it was enough to cover most of her body and face but she only kept her face hidden. Although the man speaking to her couldn't see her face but he knew from the sound of her voice that she was young, like around 15 or so.

"Stubborn woman!" the man that was referred as Shin had spoke up, "Hare dare you talk back! Can't you see for yourself that there is a dangerous aura ahead? Now turn around and be off!" he demanded angrily.

"By chance did you see a young woman in strange green and white clothing?" she had obviously ignored the man and turned her unknown face towards the small children.

One of the kids was a girl carrying a baby on her back and two of them were boys. The girl carrying the baby on her back walked up to her, "Well actually…" the girl started to talk, getting the mysterious woman undivided attention.

"There was. Her kimono was green and white and it was shorter than most, shorter than mine! But she was very nice and protected us against some bad men."

"Was she accompanied by anyone?" the woman asked curiously

The little girl nodded her head and continued, "She was accompanied by a very nice dog demon, a monk and a demon slayer…Oh yeah and a very cute fox and cat demon." The girl told

The woman in the cloak bended down on her knees and looked at the girl face to face.

By this position the small girl could see her face… and she was gorgeous! She had pretty deep cerulean blue eyes, she had something on her forehead she couldn't make out clearly and she had a very kind aura around her. Despite that she had looked intimidating and scary at first, this woman had a pure heart.

This made the small girl trust her, she no longer felt afraid around her.

"What was her name? Do you remember?" she asked sweetly

The girl started to think about it for a few seconds and then she answered.

"It was Kagome." This made the mysterious lady silent for a minute or two.

"Can you tell me where she went? I have to tell her something important." She asked with a soft smile

"Well…." The young girl pointed towards the Misty Mountain that were surround by darken clouds.

"Kagome and her friends left to Mt. Hakurei to find the remaining band of seven." The small girl informed, but she noticed that her soft facial expression changed to a blank one.

Then she stood up and started to walk to the man with the horse.

"Uh!" the man startled and accidentally bumped into his horse.

"Give me your horse!" she demanded, but without really waiting for an answer she pushed the man away and started riding off with the horse!

"GAHH, T-T-TH-THEIF!" Shin had stuttered out. Who was this woman and why is she here? The man had asked himself that as he watched her ride into the mountain until she was out of his sight.

In less than an hour the cloaked girl had made her way at the barrier. She tried to get through it but the horse wouldn't allow her to go any further.

"I get it, you're scared huh?" she had gotten down off the horse and started to pet it

"You and me both, I just wish I could find my-… Whose there!" she stopped in her own sentence and made a stern look at what seems to be a priestess to her eyes, but she had looked very familiar.

'_Is this her? She looks like her but she's wearing red pants and a white top, completely different from her uniform.'_ She thought to herself until she looked at her face.

They both just looked at each other, although her face was covered Kikyo still was able to see some of her face.

"Who are you?" Kikyo plainly asked

"A messenger, what's it to you?" the girl said, she had realized that it wasn't the girl she was seeking so she grabbed the horse and started walking through the barrier until she was stopped by her curiosity

"Are you the living dead priestess they call Kikyo?"she harshly asked

kikyo had just stood there with her eyes closed and she had slightly opened them.

"I am the dead among the living." She stated and started walking to wherever she was going.

"Hmph, I'll take it that you are her." She stated, when she was in front of the barrier the horse started to freak out so she let him run back to his owner and continued walking through the barrier towards the top of Mt. hakurei.

It didn't take as long as she thought it would to be at the top. What made it easier for her is that she smelled the air of gun powder, fire, and blood, although it took some climbing and jumping but she made it to her destination. It humored her though how can there be fire, gun powder and blood in the air on such holy grounds? It was terribly misty and she just felt the eerie pureness that was even to pure for herself. "Mom, why me?"

_**-FB [FLASHBACK]-**_

"_**Mom, how do we get rid of it!" she asked her mother, when she looked into her chocolate brown eyes they told her that she was apologetic and scared**_

"_**Ayumi! Watch out!" her mother shouted, a long tentacle had reached out for her but she had dodged it and soon it was destroyed by an arrow that was surrounded by pink energy.**_

"_**Hurry come with me! We must prepare for your trip." Her mom said as she left the area. While her and her mother was in the house giving her food, clothes, and a first aid kit…also a few weapons**_

"_**Mom, there's a chance where I could mess up." She said truthfully **_

_**Her mother gave Ayumi a tight hug and whispered in her ear, "I know you can do it! You won't mess up."**_

_**-End of FB-**_

"..." interrupted by her thoughts, she silently noticed a pinkish-purplish aura right around the corner. She had stopped before she made her turn and at that moment a strange man came out of a large hole from within the mountain. She cut her eyes at him, He was rather tall and pale. All over his face was random purple markings but she knew he wasn't what she was looking for. He had something strapped to his back and was holding a long metal gun-like tool in his right hand, on his head he was wearing a blue scarf, with a dark blue kimono with a chest plate with flames on it. He suddenly stopped and looked ahead, after just a few seconds he had sweat drops coming down from his face.

'_What is he staring at?_'

she looked ahead and seen the back of a male with a long black braid, in silk white pants and top sitting on top of a rock, beside him was a huge halberd that was stabbed deep into the earth's soil.

'_He seems to be in deep thought, could he be the one?'_

The boy then turned his head back and faced the one with the blue scarf,

"Yo."

She sensed the same aura that she had sensed with the other man, only his glow is pure. His skin was a nice brown color, his expression was completely blank and unpredictable, finally on his forehead he was wearing something that she been looking for.

The unknown woman covered her body with the cloak more.

"He has the mark too." She said it so softly that she didn't even hear herself say it, but within a blink of an eye the young boy had took two of these sharp shards from the man's neck. They still carried the pinkish-purplish glow around them, it surprised her how fast and alert he was.

"That's two." He said plainly and the youthful male stood up to face him as the man in the blue scarf started to walk backwards.

**WRITER'S NOTE: REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW. I think I'm on a roll chapter two and three will come out within the week, I have to fix a few bugs so I really hoped you enjoyed this story. Feel free to come to me with your thoughts, ideas, and opinions :^)**

**Btw I know I made the first chapter really long and I'm sorry! I just wanted to get really detailed**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note: Hey, hey, hey! It's story time! By the way if some of it isn't that accurate from the real episode so don't have a cow and kill me :D**

**Story time:**

"That's two." He said plainly and the youthful male stood up to face him as the man in the blue scarf started to walk backwards in fear.

"That's right you still have one more don't you?" the handsome male said

"Damn you!" he said hatefully. The girl was still hidden around the corner, but she was still able to see she couldn't believe how fast he was. Right now she knew that he was the one, she just knew it

"You know for a smart guy you can be really stupid Renkotsu! You kept planning and planning things over, and now it's too late."

"You in-intend to kill me?" renkotsu said frightenly

"Why, not? You killed Jakotsu for his shard." Bankotsu stated coldly

"You should talk bankotsu! IN THE END ALL THAT COUNTS IS POWER! THE MORE SHARDS YOU GAIN THE STRONGER YOUR STRENGTH!" renkotsu looked at bankotsu's smug face,"And what's so funny? YOU HAVE SHARDS THROUGHOUT YOUR BODY AND…you used us to get them!" said the fuming 2nd in command

"Want to test your theory? Here." Bankotsu tossed the two shards back to renkotsu

the unknown girl was still in hiding watching the whole show. She gotten up, but before she turned around to take her leave she glanced at the two men one last time.

"Oh, Don't worry I won't use Banryu. I won't need it," Said bankotsu. She didn't need to stay to witness such a terrible death, she had to make sure she found _her_ in time.

"A man's jealousy and greed lead him to the kill of his last comrades. He deserves to be sent to his second death." With that she turned around and left to her next destination, hearing a few blasts here and there also smelling the strong scent of gun powder.

"It's almost time." She whispered and with that she vanished

-_**Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Kouga, Ginta and Hakkaku-**_

"Kagome look out!" Kouga yelled killing yet another demon to protect kagome

"Thank you kouga! Uh?" kagome had notice that shippo had woken up and kiara was completely fine

"Kagome!" said the happy little kit as he hugged kagome

"Shippo!" She hugged back feeling happy that he was much better. She looked over to kirara and she had transformed and started to growl.

"Kirara what's wrong?" asked kagome as she looked ahead to see

"I sense someone, Stand back kagome!" kouga warned putting himself in front of kagome.

"Kagome, Kouga!" yelled ginta and hakkaku, they had finally caught up with the group and went to pat kouga on the back but instead of returning the gesture he had knocked them both on the head sending them to the ground

"Idiots! Can't you sense that there's someone around us!" he said angrily

"Kagome look!" shippo had pointed his shaking little finger ahead where you could someone in a black cloak walking towards the group.

No one could really make out the face because of it being covered by a long black cloak she kept walking towards kagome

'Is she walking to me?' Kagome thought nervously and her nervousness grew when she realized that this person was only steps from her until kouga jumped in front of kagome. "Kouga?" said a surprised kagome

"Who are you?" kouga said with much threat.

"Move Wolf." The voice had surprised them, because No one had expected it to sound feminine

"Keh, it's only a woman. What are you gona-" kouga was interrupted when the girl had grabbed his wrist and swung him to the side against the mountain rocks, leaving him unconscious.

Then Ginta and Hakkaku gotten up and stood in front of kagome, "Hey no one knocks out kouga like that and gets away with it!" said Ginta

"Yeah!" Hakkaku agreed, then he had extended his arm to punch the girl but she had blocked his attack. She had smirk at the challenge, she took one step forward and elbowed Hakkaku in the face and made a quick turn to her left to kicked Ginta in the chest and punched his nose. When she was done all of the wolves were unconscious.

Kagome and Shippo was speechless at the girls strength! She took out kouga, ginta and hakkaku with just a few moves and she didn't even break a sweat.

"Hmph." The girl said and had walked up to kagome, having her take a couple steps backwards while shippo climbed on her shoulders.

"You are kagome." She said

"Uh…yeah." 'How does she know my name?' Kagome thought

the girl then looked over to the Kirara and back at the knocked out wolf demons

"Leave the wolves, and ride the cat to the top of the mountain while the barrier is down." She said as she turned back around and started walking but stopped when she noticed kagome was just standing still

"Don't you want to see Inuyasha? If so go to the top and save him."

With that she vanished in thin air, but kagome had reluctantly taken the unknown girl's advice. Even though she didn't want to leave kouga, ginta, and hakkaku behind, she knew she had to find Inuyasha to make sure they were okay.

"Kirara!" with that Kirara had transformed and kagome put shippo on her first

"Kagome can we really trust her?" Shippo asked

'When I sensed her aura, I couldn't find any sort of evil in her. Her heart seemed pure, but she knew something…something important.' Kagome contemplated on it before she got on her, but inuyasha was on her mind and she needed to know if he was safe.

"I think we can." She said as she climbed on Kirara & they soared to the top of the mountain which still had lightning strikes around it and purple miasma.

From another cliff the cloaked girl was hidden from kagome and shippo.

"She trusted me?" she blinked a couple of times

'Well, mom did say she had a trusting heart.' She thought before taking another look at the mountain

"I better hurry, it's getting time." She said once again before vanished and was inside of mt. hakurei. She was standing hidden behind a battle between Inuyasha and bankotsu, It seems like they've been fighting for a while. There were smoke and dead demons everywhere but it's coming to an end when she seen that bankotsu had release a huge amount of heat energy surrounded by demonic aura

"Made it." She started to pull out arrows and her bow and steadied her aim

"Backlash wave!" Inuyasha yelled as he hoped that his attacked had worked but then a pink arrow surrounded by miko Ki had stopped the attack completely

"W-what?" Inuyasha said in confusion. He seen energy around the arrow disappear and the smug look on bankotsu's face had still remained

As fast as a blink of an eye another arrow was shot at Bankotsu's Banryu. To his and Inuyasha's surprise all of the demonic energy had disappeared causing Bankotsu's blood to boil

"WHAT THE HELL. WHO DID THAT?" Bankotsu yelled viciously

"Ka-kagome?" Inuyasha called out

In moments a figure wearing a black cloak came out into the scene

Writer's note: Okay I'm stopping the story around here so please review and tell me what you all think :^)


	3. Chapter 3

WRITER'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT AND MY IMAGINATION :^)

_STORY:_

the girl wearing the black cloak had revealed herself from her hiding spot and started to walk to her arrow to pull it out of the ground. There she stood between Inuyasha and Bankotsu, interrupting their thoughts she had spoke unexpectingly.

"Leave now." called out a feminine voice, inuyasha knew it was a female but her voice was nothing like Kagome's...

'Why are their scents so familiar?' Inuyasha thought as he smelled the similarities, such as strawberries and cherry blossoms.

"Heh, woman don't you realized not to interrupt a man's battle?" Bankotsu taunted

"Shut up and do as I say!" with one move she had blasted more pink energy towards Bankotsu, but instead of attacking him she had attacked the swarm of demons coming towards him.

"Inuyasha! leave at once before stronger ones come to devour you! Take that exit there and it'll take you to your friends." She informed him

Inuyasha didn't know if he should trust her or not but he was badly injured from the fight with bankotsu and he knew he couldn't take on more demons.

"Woman I don't know who you are, but I'll take your word. If you cross me, you're dead! Ya' hear that!" Inuyasha threatened and left the cave immediantly

The girl nodded her head at the half demon and then looked at the mercenary

"What are you waiting for?" she looked at him and seemed like he was contemplating about something

"Keh, I don't need help from you, you're probably one of Naraku's lackeys as well." Bankotsu said as he pointed his banryu at the woman.

'He's just like mom described.' she remembered something that her mother told her

"Hey! Unless you want to be sent to your second grave and get swallowed up by Naraku I advise you to leave!" with that she had vanished in thin air.

Bankotsu had stared blankly at the spot where she stood, he had wondered who she was but whoever she was right, he needed to get out if he wanted to live.

-With Kagome-

"Inuyasha!" Kagome searched and searched throughout this mysterious cave looking for her dear friend.

"Inuyasha! Come on where are..YAHH!" Shippo shrieked when he seen Sango and Miroku come out from one of the other passage ways from the cave

"Shippo! Kagome!" they both said in unison both surprised but happy to see some familiar faces.

"Sango! Miroku! Have either of you seen Inuyasha?" Kagome was extremely worried about Inuyasha and had hoped maybe one of her friends had crossed by him

"Uh, Kagome we haven't seen him since we left you all." Sango replied back which caused Kagome to nearly break down in tears.

"Lady Kagome do not worry, we will find him besides Inuyasha can take care of himself." Miroku Reassured her, and kagome felt a little bit better. Then Sango put a hand on her shoulder, "Kagome, Don't worry we'll stay together and find him, he shouldn't be far."

"You're right..Thanks for everything."Kagome said, then Sango and Miroku climbed on Kirara and they were fly off, but while they were flying kagome had sensed the tainted,almost completed, Shikon Jewel up ahead, Kagome had informed her friends of this and from that moment they knew that it was Naraku.

When Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo arrived they had witnessed Inuyasha taking a hit from one of Naraku's Tentacles and he was trying to get up to fight but he was extremely weak.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome shrieked and started to shake uncontrollably. Sango lifted up her giant boomerang and tossed it towards Naraku, he smirks and says, "Sango, you think that will work on me?" he looked at the boomerang as if it was a joke, when they thought that it had it hit him it had actually hit his barrier that was around him and it caused the boomerang to just reflect back at them in full speed.

"Kagome! Look out!" Inuyasha yelled in warning, but it was in vain. They were all attacked by the massive weapon and all fell, unconsciously, to the ground.

"Kaagoomee!" Inuyasha grunted in anger as he clenched his claws into his palms. He had enough of Naraku and always hurting the ones that he loved, he took out tensaiga and soared an attack against Naraku and his barrier.

"Inuyasha, do you think that will really work?" Naraku laughed at his foolish attempts, but then something else caught his attention

"Banryuusan"[sp?] Called out a familiar voice and a huge gust at wind was aimed at Naraku which had weaken his barrier to much more. Inuyasha was knocked off by Naraku and he landed flawlessly on the ground to turn his attention to Bankotsu

"BANKOTSU!" Naraku called out enraged

"Naraku, I must say thanks for the help, but now it's time we cut our deal short." He said in a cocky voice and he eyed Inuyasha dangerously, "Inuyasha, don't think that we're friends I still want you dead!"

"Same here you bag of corpse!" Inuyasha called back out. But while they weren't paying attention Kagura had aimed her 'Dance of Blades' at Bankotsu's back and Naraku had came extremely closed and cut open Inuyasha's stomach, causing both of the warriors to fall to the ground.

"Heh, That was almost too easy. Well done Kagura." Naraku had turned to face Kagura only in his surprise she was at the ground with an arrow in her back.

"W-what is this?" Naraku glanced at Kagome who was unconscious, and looked around to find a arrow surrounded with pink miko ki aiming towards him! He quickly dodged it, but it managed to damage his right leg. Then a person in a long black cloak, whose face was hidden, stood in front of the group that bravely fought against Naraku.

"Damn it!" He said as he looked angrily at the person, "Who are you?" He spoke in raged and hatred towards this unknown being.

Without a word being spoken the person had raised their hands to summon a pink Barrier had surrounding Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and...Bankotsu? Naraku was covering his eyes at the brightly lit barrier, he sensed the power was pure and very strong which had worried him greatly. 'Kikyo?' he thought, within seconds the once the light had disappeared. Naraku had uncovered his eyes, to only widen them as he was wounded on the ground in shock. He had found that it was just him and a badly wounded Kagura left alone in the cave.

It was silent for a long time, a soft chuckle was echoed in the cave, "Another one, eh? Very well. HahaHA!"

All that was heard in the cave was the twisted laugh of the half demon Naraku.

Writer's note: Yay so that's chapter 3, hoped you had enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! By the way I just wanted to say thanks to –The jackal- and don't worry I plan on writing more ^_^ and thanks to Tempest78 cause she's an awesome person

Please REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

WRITER'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT AND MY IMAGINATION :^)

_STORY:_

The sky was once again it's natural light blue color as the pure white clouds floated upon it. Having the Robins chirp, flying around the large oak tree that shaded the group as they lay on the cool, soft blades of the grass. Inuyasha was propped against the oak tree, while Kirara and Shippo laid on top of Sango and Miroku who were closely snug together.

In a different area Kagome's back was towards Bankotsu who was laying on his back. She had turned her body over closely to something, or someone that was very warm. Naturally she had put her hand on a very hard muscular chest. Then slowly her eyes started to open up.

"Inu..yasha?" she called sleepily, then a strong hand had held hers softly but firm

"No, but I can make you forget all about him." Said a smoothly and handsomely voice.

Kagome felt a cold chill up her spine, and she lifted her upper body up. To her surprise a pair of hands held her by the waist and her brown eyes had met the eyes of someone that she was very shocked to see.

"B-B-Bankotsu! I-It's Y-y-you!" Kagome stuttered to get three simple words out, her face started to get red out of embarrassment, and she started to shake out of fear.

"Well, Miko..." He said as he leaned Kagome in a little closer, close enough that their noses touched. "It's been so long since, I've been close to a woman, ya know." He said seductively in her ear, Kagome cheeks had flared red and Bankotsu just gave her his signature smirk.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek! You Hentai!" Kagome had pushed Bankotsu away and had slapped him across his face

The whole Inutachi had started to wake up with blinded eyes, especially for Inuyasha. His eyes were cloudy at first but once they cleared up and he picked up Bankotsu's scent intertwined with Kagome's. He forced his eyes to clear up and Started to follow it.

"Big. Mistake!" Bankotsu said as he readied himself to attack Kagome but soon a familiar dog demon in red crouched down in a defensive stanch to Bankotsu. "Think again Corpse!" threatened Inuyasha as he hit the hilt of his sword.

"Inuyasha. Oh yeah we do have a score to settle huh dog drool?" Bankotsu stood as he picked up his trusted Banryu.

"Inuyasha wait!" Miroku interrupted

"What is it monk?" Inuyasha slightly glanced at the monk, never taking his eyes off of Bankotsu.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Inuyasha was caught off guard as the question ran through his mind, bankotsu took this as an opportunity and started to attack him with his banryu

"All I remember was falling on the ground and I was unconscious, and Bankotsu, He" Kagome started to run out towards the battlefield

"If you helped us then why do you continue to fight us still? You're no longer on Naraku's side and you have no reason to fight us." Kagome stood and looked at bankotsu as he gave off his cocky grin, "Let's get something straight, I only helped my comrades and myself. Inuyasha was the perfect distraction, so I used him for my advantage. " He said as he swung another strike at Inuyasha

Inuyasha had done a double black flip and landed to the ground, "Yeah until Kagura attacked him from behind you really had the big advantage there eh, corpse!" Inuyasha then charged at bankotsu who clashed his banryu at inuyasha's sword."Keh, when Naraku had you on both knees looking completely pathetic and weak _was that_ suppose to make you have the upper advantage eh, Dog boy?" Bankotsu had argued back, both using equal power, sword against sword.

"Wait, If you both were unconscious while Naraku had the upper advantage…" Miroku pondered out loud.

"Then what happened?" Shippo asked while he scratched the side of his head.

'Boy, these guys are nuts.' She thought as an anime teardrop came down. The girl had walked up to the group who was too busy either fighting or watching the fighting take place.

'Well, time's a wastin' and it's time to acknowledge them on the truth.' She had caught everyone's attention as she allowed her hood to fall back, and her hair to bounce freely off of her shoulders.

The sun had reflected her young and beautiful face, it was somewhat tan and it complemented her deep ocean eyes and her hair was beautiful! Long and wavy, she wore a black scarf across her forehead and still chose to wear the long black cloak.

'She…she seems so familiar.' Kagome said as she took a few steps forward causing the girl to feel uneasy

"Enough games!" the girl screamed as she blasted pink energy at the Inuyasha and bankotsu, sending them both in opposite directions.

"You all are wasting time! This world will soon come to an end." Her frustrated face showed that she was serious and was ready to take on anyone who stood against her.

"Hey girl, I don't know who you are but don't think cause you helped me back at mt. hakurei mean that I owe you anything!" Inuyasha called out in a rudely manner and he received a face from kagome saying, DON'T-MAKE-ME-SAY-IT look.

"Please tell us, who are you." Kagome asked as sweetly and nicely as she could. The girl had glanced at her and then looked around at everybody else.

"Oh, we should introduce ourselves." Kagome suggested

"I know who you all are." She simply stated, "My name is of no importance. I am here to tell you all an important message." Everyone was listening to what the girl was trying to say until a buzzing noise was heard.

"It's Naraku's Saimyosho [sp?]!" Sango exclaimed as she readied her boomerang and Kirara transformed. Miroku started to have his back against Sango which caused her to slightly blushed, until she felt an unwanted hand on her lower back. "Really! At a Time like this!" Sango yelled and violently hit him in the head.

"Kagome!" Shippo had climbed on Kagome's shoulder and clenched to her shirt. Kagome gave shippo a reassuring smile and told him everything was going to be okay. Then Bankotsu and Inuyasha stopped fighting and stood in a defensive position towards the Saimyosho.

"Damn it!" the girl put her hood over her face, and looked at Bankotsu and Kagome. 'I refuse to let this happen to them, not while I'm here.' She thought with such determination and she grabbed Kagome and led her towards Inuyasha and the rest of her friends.

"Listen, you may not know me but you all must trust me!" everyone started to look confused and serious. "I'll explain later but now I need you to hear my instructions, GOT THAT?" she yelled and the whole inutachi gave a curt nod, except for bankotsu.

"Inuyasha, I need you to go and find the priestess known as Kikyo." When she said this Kagome heart had sunk and Inuyasha face was stern. He knew how it hurts kagome when he went to see her but…he couldn't help it, let alone himself. Kikyo was the first woman he loved and to him Kagome just never understood that.

"Why do we need to involve kikyo?" Hearing inuyasha say that sentence with so much protection, love and concern for her, kagome almost breaks down and cry right then and there.

"I'll explain at another time, you're time is to just listen! After you find Kikyo, the both of you must head for Kaede's village as well." she said as more and more demons and saimyosho[sp?] started to surround the area. "Miroku and Sango, you must head to Kaede and warn her and the villagers what's going on and help them with whatever needs necessary, take the kid with you while you're at it." She said as she pointed at shippo.

"Kagome and Bankotsu, I need you two to-" she was interrupted by a fuming inuyasha

"HELL NO! NO WAY IS THAT BAG OF-" he was interrupted as more and more demons came waiting to attack.

"What's wrong half breed? Worried I'll take your woman." The mercenary taunted as he seen the look on Inuyasha's face, "Oh, my mistake you're woman is Kikyo she's just a jewel detector to you huh?" at that moment inuyasha started to put his hand on his sword and growl at the killer until he heard kagome's soft spoken voice.

"Inuyasha I'll be fine please go find Kikyo." She sounded hurt and sad but gave out a small smile, which made inuyasha feel a little bad and disappointed in himself.

"Don't worry they'll stay with me to help me fight. I shall keep them safe I very powerful…NOW GO!" she said right before a demon started to attack Inuyasha. Even though Inuyasha did not know the girl he knew he could trust her like he could trust Kagome for some odd reason. Taking the lead, Inuyasha had cleared the way for his path with his wind scar and started to run, sniffing the air for Kikyo's scent.

Before Sango and Miroku left, Sango had walked over towards Bankotsu, "Look, If you try anything funny to kagome or hurt her in anyway. I swear on your second grave I'll be the one to send you to it!" she threatened and stared hard at the new girl, "For some odd reason, I trust you enough to keep her safe."

Bankotsu started to chuckle at the slayer, "Ha, Whatever."

After that, Miroku and Sango hopped on Kirara, joining shippo (he already hopped on board) and started to fly off towards kaede's village.

"Okay ladies on my signal, we attack. If you get overwhelmed give out a signal and we'll retreat." Bankotsu's leadership was starting to kick in and the two girls nodded their heads, in the same way and at the same time. Both of them pulled out their bow and arrows and attacked at all of the demons Naraku had sent out to them.

"Alright time to handle business!" Bankotsu said as he lifted Banryu and started to twirl her around and cut through demons from their heads to their feet and kagome helped by shooting her arrows through the demon.

While kagome was fighting off the demons she kept looking towards the girl, she had great power and excellent skills when it came to the bow and arrow. Could they trust her? Well, she is after Naraku, and wants to help the world from being in danger. She can be trusted, but it seems like she's hiding something...something that she wants to keep from us…something like what?

_**Writer's note: okay I'm tired, bored, and exhausted. Please review and tell me what'd you think about it. :^) **_

_**Also next chapter don't expect to it until a couple of weeks from now..my comp will be going in the shop and it erased a few of my files :^(**_


	5. Chapter 5

WRITER'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT AND MY IMAGINATION :^)

_STORY:_

Kagome had released another sacred arrow at a purple demon with 2 mouths, 8 legs, and 5 eyes with wings. She couldn't help but smile at herself for making a direct hit, but it shortly faded when she seen another demon coming towards her with incredible speed. For being a natural reflex, Kagome had bended down and crossed her arms over her head and closed her eyes in fear.

She waited for the attack but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see that Bankotsu stood in front of her.

"B-Bankotsu…What are you doing?" Kagome asked in shocked

Bankotsu gave her a stern look. Before he ran off to kill another demon he said, "Saving your pathetic life, miko!"

Kagome had looked at the spot where bankotsu stood and seen that the demon was cut in four different ways. She was shocked and a little bit scared at how much strength he had in him and how merciless he was. Then she felt something soft on her shoulder, she turned to see it was the unknown girl that's been helping them.

"We should leave now." She said to Kagome. Then she looked around sharply to see that all the demons that were around were all dead now. She let go of her shoulder and started to walk out of the area.

"What's the hurry?" said a dark voice

Kagome spine stiffen, knowing well whose voice that had belong to."Naraku!" she shouted, Bankotsu then averted his attention to the sound of the voice as well as the girl.

"Kagome, Bankotsu Get out of here!" Said the girl

"Not without you!" said kagome as she was concern for her. She couldn't help it, it was her nature that she was too caring and trusting to people.

"We're not going anywhere kid. I got a score to settle with Naraku and something's telling me you know something that we should know." Bankotsu said cutting his eyes at the girl.

She quickly gave them both stern eyes and got in front of them, "Trust me and leave!"

"Forget it!" Banktosu said as he spun Banryu in his right hand waiting to attack

Then Naraku had shown himself in front of the three, with Saimyosho around."Well, well, well, you're still alive mercenary?" he chuckled

"You should never underestimate my strength Naraku." Bankotsu smirked and pointed his precious Banryu towards him

"No matter, you'll still die. Besides you should be lucky that I'm not here to kill you…well at least not today hehehe." He chuckled darkly as he stretched out his arm that turned into a tentacle and wrapped around the girl who wore the hood.

"Ahh, LET GO OF ME!" she said as she tried escaping, but it only made it tighten around her waist tighter and tighter, almost cracking her ribcage. Kagome tried running to save her but failed and almost got attacked by the Saimyosho's poison until Bankotsu grabbed her and jumped in the air, about 35 feet above the ground.

"You know what you're really a pain in the-"

"We can't leave her!" Kagome exclaimed

Bankotsu looked at the Miko's big brown eyes and he really didn't care about her or the other girl. His plan was to use Kagome to kill Inuyasha. So he didn't really need the other kid, but he felt like he should go get her. As they started to land he started to randomly think more into kagome, she was pretty and weak. But he couldn't allow himself to be distracted with a weak miko anyways. But if it wasn't for his gut feeling was telling him that he needed to save the girl, another gut feeling told him she knows something very important.

"Stay here." Bankotsu ordered as he landed her behind some rocks and ran back to Naraku

"Hm, My what power you have inside of you. Powers of a warrior and a priestess lies in your blood." Naraku grinned as he started to tighten his grip harder on the girl.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The girl was in some serious pain and she felt like she wanted to collapse, she felt like her bones were slowly but steadily cracking. Before her world completely went black she seen a clear image of herself, as a child, taking slow baby steps to her father and he was saying, "That's it Ayumi! You're moving fast!" and he chuckled as she fell on her bottom and started to cry. Then she thought she was going crazy as she seen a figure and heard nothing but a small item drop to the ground and felt a pair of strong arms around her. She looked up and seen Bankotsu and smiled to herself. Before completely becoming unconscious she mumbled something.

"D..daddy" she mumbled before her world went blank

Bankotsu had take out his Banryu and ran to Naraku and the screaming girl, he had cleanly cut his arm off with one strike and with another he his sword went through his heart. Knowingly, the smell of flowers had blown Naraku's cover, it was only a demon puppet he was facing. As soon as he hit the puppet's heart a wooden figure fell to the ground.

Bankotsu landed catching his Banryu in one hand and the girl in the other. It seemed like she was in some real pain. Kagome had run to the two eagerly.

"Great job, we did it!" she cheered until she seen the pained expression on the girl's face. Kagome noticed that she had opened her eyes and smile.

"She's okay! But we need to get her some help." Kagome said to the tanned male.

"D..daddy" said the girl. Both kagome and bankotsu widen their eyes. Kagome had looked at Bankotsu and then the girl, then back at bankotsu waiting for an answer.

"What did she say!" Kagome asked. Bankotsu eye twitched a little. Then he came up with a conclusion.

"She's weak. That puppet did a number on her, all she needs is rest. Besides she was probably dreaming of her and her father." Bankotsu said as he carried the girl, he then realized that it was close to dark and sat the girl gently against the tree.

He walked to Kagome who he startled, when he came up to her.

"Hey wench, Look after the girl and tend to her wounds if she has any. I'll go and look for food and a village." He informed

"For the last time! My name isn't wench IT'S KAGOME! KA-GO-MEH! At least try to remember my name!" kagome said in frustration. Then Bankotsu grabbed her arms and gave her the most coldest look ever.

"Look. I don't give a damn about your name or who you are." His voice was flat and his cold gaze continued to grow making kagome scared.

"Right now, you need me more than I need you. Thanks to these jewel shards, I'm more powerful than that mutt Inuyasha." He smirked evilly and dropped Kagome's arms with force.

"So, let's be a good little miko and not get on my bad side. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Bankotsu asked with his cocky smirk. Kagome felt scared and he was right she needed him more than he needed her.

"I-I-..."Kagome then dropped on her knees. It was hopeless she thought about standing up for herself but it would be for nothing. _'Why did inuyasha leave me? Oh yeah because I told him to. How stupid am I?'_

"Thought so. You should be incredibly lucky I'm not killing you._" He said._

She looked down at the ground as he walked away through some trees. Kagome got up and decided to check and see if the girl had any wounds or not. She walked over to the tree she laid against and grabbed her yellow book bag (**WRITER'S NOTE: hehe the book bag had magically appeared lol) **and pulled out some medical type from her first aid kit, cotton and rubbing alcohol. When she opened her black cloak it revealed her stained wet shirt.

"She's bleeding! " she quickly lifted her shirt and seen that her ribs and stomach was badly bruised and still bleeding. Kagome had cleaned the cuts with the cotton balls and rubbing alcohol and carefully wrapped her waist making sure not to mess up the bandage.

While Bankotsu was coming back with some wood and fish. He started to think in the past how he killed exactly 1000 men & demons and burned down several villages killing men, women and children. He never showed mercy or sympathy for anyone or helped anyone except for his men. But when he fought inuyasha he almost died if that girl didn't help them escape. Even with 6 jewel shards that he has he couldn't win against Inuyasha, but he's planning on using Kagome to hurt him someway or to lure him to danger.

'_Geez, if Renkotsu wasn't such a traitor, I would have him come up with a more organized plan.'_ He continued to think more about his plan and then he remembered that girl who saved him.

"_I know who you all are, My name is of no importance. I am here to tell you all an important message." _

'_Whoever she is, I think it's important we hear this…message.'_ He thought as he walked back to the campsite, finding Kagome sitting in front of a camp fire and the unknown girl laid out by her.

"Hmm, guess she isn't completely useless if she started a fire." He said to himself. Kagome stared at the large amount of fish in his hand, tied up in a net and in the other she seen a lot of chunks of wood for a fire. He put each fish on a stick and placed them in front of the fire. The rest of the wood he threw in the fire. It was quiet for a long time between her and Inuyasha.

'_Inuyasha, I know you love Kikyo. But can't you see how much I love you. ' _Kagome thought about how Inuyasha left in full speed to find Kikyo. It put her through a deep depression, she almost started to cry. She was left alone with a stranger and a killer…and both!

'_What do I do, he doesn't care about me in the least and I wish I could be with Inu-'_ Kagome thoughts were interrupted when a fried fish was in front of her eyes.

"Huh?" she looked up to see Bankotsu, and then at the fist he was offering. His expression was blank and she couldn't tell what was on his mind

"You should eat while you have the chance. Tomorrow whether she wakes up or not we'll be leaving tomorrow." He said with his calm blue eyes.

"Okay." Kagome gave him a small smile and took the offered fish. She noticed that he sat down by her and closed his eyes. _'Well, maybe he does care. But It's only because I can see the shards and that he's stuck with_ me' she grimly thought as she took a bit out of the fish. Soon she started to feel tired and cold, so she closed her eyes to sleep to ignore the coldness she felt. Bankotsu noticed her shivers and rolled his eyes. "Stupid indecent kimono." He mumbled and leaned her up against him, and put his arm around her so she wouldn't shiver.

**Writer's note: Okay I'm done. Please review chapter five came early huh? Lol**


	6. Chapter 6

WRITER'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT AND MY IMAGINATION :^)

_STORY:_

Kagome woke up to another bright, sunny morning. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was leaning against someone and that someone had their arm around her in a protective way. Naturally, she felt as if it was Inuyasha and wanted to grace him with a smile. Only when she looked up expecting Inuyasha, She found Bankotsu! She had forgotten all about the girl, the demon puppet, and Bankotsu protecting and helping her. Her stomach turned and she felt uneasy, she wanted to find a reason to get from being under him and she searched for one. Then she noticed the girl they helped out, she was in really bad shape yesterday but today she looked better but she looks like she was in pain.

'I should really check on her.' She told herself, carefully got herself out of Bankotsu's grasp. She started to stand up until Bankotsu forcefully grabbed her arm and pulled her back!

"What do you think you're doing!" his voice was filled with threat. Kagome hesitated for a minute but her instant spunk took over.

"Will you cut that out, I'm not some type of prisoner!" Kagome slapped his hand and left to check on the girl who seems to be having a nightmare. Bankotsu had looked and smirked at her spunk…and at her indecently short kimono.

Kagome had dropped to her knees and lifted the girl's shirt to check her wounds, they were still kind of bloody but it seemed to have healed.

"So, she's dead?" Bankotsu had surprised her by his sudden cold voice. She still wasn't use to being around him or him being her comrade.

"She seems to be doing better, she just needs rest." Kagome was about to change the bandages until the girl had suddenly woke up.

When she woke up she felt someone touching her, so she pushed Kagome back. "Who the hell do you think you are!" she yelled with her girly attitude-ish voice. Kagome was appalled by this girl and her strength.

"Hey!" Kagome squealed. The girl then calmed down, she looked at kagome and then Bankotsu.

"S-sorry." She mumbled. Suddenly her sides started hurting and she fell over on her back.

"Ouch what the hell!" she screamed at the pain, she felt her sides and felt bandages all around her waist.

"You, tended my wounds?" she asked looking sadly at Kagome's brown eyes. Kagome gave her a warm smile and then spoke, "Of course. You were in really bad shape." She said with concern eyeing her bandages, she didn't want her wounds to open up again.

"Yeah you should be thankful instead of a bitch." Bankotsu said in his cold less manner. Kagome gave him a scowl look, "Could you be any ruder?" she retorted.

"Why didn't you just use you're miko powers to heal me?" she asked. Kagome was a little surprised that she knew about her miko powers, it kind of made her uneasy.

"Uh, I don't know how to heal exactly…b-but I know many types of healing herbs and remedies." She said, embarrassed.

"What, What kind of miko are you? You're suppose to- Forget It. I'll heal myself then." The girl sat up and put both hands over her wounds and closed her eyes. Then you could see blue miko energy hovering over her wounds.

"Ah, much better." She removed her bandages and stared at her smooth belly approvingly. Bankotsu and Kagome stared in bewilderment at her powers, and how she instantly healed herself.

"Start talking girl!" Bankotsu sternly said, he was getting impatient with everything, "Tell us why exactly are you here, and I have a feeling it's something important." The girl lightly gasped and then closed her eyes and breathed out.

"Boy you sure have a way talking to the ladies." She said as she scratched the side of her head.

"Well, I have my ways. But to more important matters, who are you." He smirked at her. Kagome just sat there also wondering who she was and where she came from.

"Do you think you could tell us your name?" she asked politely.

"Well, I did say my name wasn't important." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, while kagome laughed nervously.

Bankotsu had enough of it. He grabbed Banryu and swung fast towards her neck and stopped. The girl was shocked by the speed he had and she seen the smug look on Bankotsu's face

"I think you should leave what's important or not. Let's just start with your name, shall we?" he smirked.

"Hey, Hey, hey! You can't just up and swing your sword around." Kagome was upset that bankotsu was trying to scare her to get answers. She thought there was a more reasonable and less violent way to handle the situation.

"Ayumi." She mumbled causing both Kagome and Bankotsu to turn their heads.

"Oomi?" Bankotsu questioned, he didn't clearly hear her.

"No, I said Ayumi! AYE-YOU-MEE!" she stressed very clearly. She received a chuckle from Bankotsu and he pulled his sword back and placed it over his shoulder.

"Whatever. Where do you come from?" He asked.

"A far place, farther than you can imagine." She answered quickly, never breaking eye contact.

"Okay, I'll bite." Bankotsu chuckled.

"Can I ask what message did you have to tell us?" Kagome had asked unexpectedly, "I mean it must be the main reason why you are here, right?" Kagome asked as her curiosity grew.

Ayumi's eyes were blank and her facial expression was suddenly sad, "Mom." She said as she remembered that painful day.

*_*Flashback *_*

"_Ayumi!"_

_Ayumi woke up in Darkness, she didn't know where she was or who called her name._

"_Who's there?" Ayumi stood up and turned to nothing but Darkness. The voice was feminine and it sounded familiar. "Is that-that you Mom?" She started to walk cautiously forward._

"_Ayumi!" the voice called again, only this time it sounded scared. Like this person was in trouble, then Ayumi started rushing towards it._

"_Mom, is that you!" She panicked and started running. Then she suddenly felt hot and was sweating drastically. She feared the answers to the questions that rushed through her head like, "Is it mom?" or "Is she in danger?" She rushed and rushed through the dark until her lungs caught on fire._

"_Mom!" she stopped until a fire wall suddenly grew in front of her."What the hell is this?" she said. She looked through the flames and seen Naraku. He was killing her mother!_

"_Fuck! Naraku you Bitch!" Ayumi cursed and tried to get through the fire but was severely burned. She collapse on the ground too injured to move, but she still tried to save her mother. _

'_Mom..' she thought sadly and reached out her hand to her mother and started to cry. Then her mother fell down to the floor and watched her daughter cries through the flames. Soon she started to cry with her, then her mother told her something that only she could hear._

"_Ayumi. My sweet Ayumi, go through to the family's shrine. You have to-to go through the well, stop this…stop it from ever happening." She forced the words to come out and she started to close her eyes._

"_Mom, don't leave me!" Ayumi cried and started crawling closer to the flames having it burn a few burn marks on her cheeks. _

"_Ayumi..you know the story..S-s..stop your father…" before she said her final words she opened her eyes and gave Ayumi one last look at her beautiful brown eyes and graced her with her smile._

"_I-I love you..I Kn-know you can do this!" Then her smile ended and her brown eyes were wide. Naraku had stabbed her in the back, he ended her life._

"_Mom! Naraku You'll pay for this!" Ayumi finally found the adrenaline and released a blast of energy from her palm but Naraku had already disappeared, leaving her and her now dead mother in sorrow._

_*_*End of Flashback*_*_

**Writer's note: GOING TO END IT HERE! SORRY, I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

WRITER'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT AND MY IMAGINATION :^)

_STORY:_

'_Mom…' _ Ayumi started thinking about that horrid day, _'I can't tell them now, it'll mess up everything._' Ayumi thought about a plan and gave herself a pat on the back. She situated herself more comfortably on the ground and gave both Kagome and Bankotsu a cocky grin.

"Alright, I'll spill. But first…" she directed her attention to Kagome_. 'I have to re-direct his attention.'_

"Kagome, have you told Bankotsu about the Bone Eater's well?"

Kagome widen her eyes, '_How does she know about the well?' _ then Kagome slowly looked towards Bankotsu's face. She could tell that he wanted to know, but for some reason he was focusing on Ayumi.

"Where are you getting at Ayumi?" Bankotsu asked.

"Ya know, the Bone Eater's well. She travels from the future and comes to our time, Ya know the one you and I live in." She then looks at Bankotsu giving her a strange look. "Y-you're from the future?"

'Bingo!' Ayumi inwardly chuckled. 

"Aw, come on, don't you ever wonder why Kagome wears such strange and indecently short kimonos?" Ayumi then looked at Kagome who looked a surprised at how much information she knew, and a little upset that she insulted her clothes.

"Hey! Nothing is wrong with my clothes!" Kagome argued.

"You look like a whore." Bankotsu mumbled and received a scowl look from Kagome.

"Look here I'm not-"Kagome started to get heated up but Bankotsu put a hand in her face, signaling her to be quiet.

"Shutup." He simply said. He knew that Ayumi was trying to avert the attention from her to something else, he knew she had a plan and was trying to focus his attention back to her.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Kagome screamed, she leaned in close to his face, poking his chest hard.

"_WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE_! I'M THE MOST FEARED MERCENARY AND WHAT ARE YOU SOME WEAK GIRL!" Bankotsu countered getting even closer to her.

"Guys…"Ayumi sweat drop, but she heard something in the distance…something close by.

"_I ALREADY TOLD YOU,_ YOU JERK! MY NAME IS KAGOME! KAH-GO-MEH!" she stressed, and copied bankotsu by leaning in closer close enough that their noses started to touch.

"AND DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT I COULD GIVE A DAMN WHAT YOUR NAME IS!" Bankotsu had enough! He grabbed Kagome's arm firmed, which drew her closer to him, maybe a little too close.

Kagome's brown eyes widen and she deeply blushed at what was happening. Bankotsu pulled her close enough to have their lips crash together, and the strange thing was it felt….good?

Bankotsu stared back in Kagome's eyes and he noticed her blush. He realized that it wasn't supposed… I mean it just did, and for some reason he felt at peace kissing her.

'_This...is...so...weird.'_ Ayumi had just witnessed Bankotsu and Kagome's first kiss. Her eyes started to twitch in disgust. _'T-There, just- I mean…THEY'RE STILL KISSING!' _She shook her in disbelief rubbed her eyes and then re-opened them. They were still there, as if they were stuck in time.

'Well, I did wanted them distracted.'

Ayumi had enough and she loudly coughed. "EXCUSE ME!" she said rudely causing both of them to snap out of it.

Once Kagome had came back to reality her eyes widen and she pushed Bankotsu off of her and started to blush so hard that she was red as Inuyasha's fire rat clothing.

Bankotsu gotten up and started to yell, "What the hell is your problem!"

'_Wait, what's the hell is my problem?'_ he thought to himself.

Once that he pulled her closer he had tasted her lips, to him it was sweet. Her hair smelled like strawberries and it was something about her that made him keep kissing her. For some reason he felt at peaceful and he never feels that way unless he had just slaughtered a village or something.

Kagome didn't give him a answer yet, she was just blushing red.

'_Please say I'm not falling in love…__**not with her**__!' _he inwardly complained. He then started to smirk and sat closer to her but she immediately stood up, still embarrassed by the kiss. So Bankotsu decided to have some fun teasing the girl so he stood up and got closer to her making her blush grow.

Kagome then got mad and asked, "Can I **help you**!"

Bankotsu chuckled. "Why yes you can." He said seductively making Kagome even more nervous.

Ayumi started laughing. '_These guys are something else.'_ He smirked and then felt a presence, and it was a tainted jewel shard. 'It's getting closer.' She looked at Kagome and started to get worried, she doesn't sense it yet.

'_I hope she senses it soon, I can't get involve.' She knew it all starts_ within moments now, but to be sure it's the right one she has to stay.

"Something is here!" Ayumi warned. Kagome and Bankotsu broke apart. They stood in a defensive battle stance as Kagome taken out her bow then swung her arrows over her shoulders. She looked over to Bankotsu who held his Banryu out, waiting for the appearance of this demon.

In seconds a giant, maroon demon. It stood about 48 feet from the ground, it had torn off trees in its hands and crushed trees under his huge toes, he had no weapon or clothes but he wore a wool skirt around his private area. His face was the most disgusting feature, it was distorted. He had his mouth and nose where his cheeks should have been and his eyes too close together but a long, thick, twisted horn had separated them apart.

Kagome had sensed a tainted shard in his chest.

"I sense s jewel shard in this demon!" Kagome said, getting Bankotsu's attention.

'I almost forgot she could see the jewel!' Bankotsu thought.

"Kagome, where do you see the shard?" Bankotsu asked getting ready to attack.

"In his chest! It's on the right side!" She informed.

"Perfect!" He says as he thought of a strategy to kill this demon quickly.

"Well you guys don't need me." She smirked. Both comrades gave her a confused look.

"Ayumi are you _leaving us_? After, what we did for you!" Kagome said

"This is where it begins." She mumbled, unfortunately Bankotsu heard what she said.

"What are you talking about, this is where it begins!" He asks angrily.

"It's best if I don't get involve, after all this is you guys' fight. Not mine! See ya." With that Ayumi fled off in demon like speed.

'I can't interfere. This is only the beginning.' Ayumi thought, she started running fast. Not too soon did Ayumi catch herself reminiscing about something.

~AYUMI'S flash back~

"_**Mom, how did you fall in love with dad?" I ask as she brushes with my hair. **_

"_**Hm, well it all started out when he saved me from a demon." Mom said.**_

"_**A d-demon?" I asked a little scared.**_

"_**Yes, I've forgotten about what kind of demon it was or what it looked like, but all I can seem to remember is that it had a long, twisted horn in the middle of his forehead and its face was unnatural." She explained**_

"_**So, then what happened." I asked getting curious.**_

"_**Well, he saved me." She said a little surprised. "At the time I couldn't believe it, that a mercenary like him would save a girl like…me." She said smiling to herself; she started to shed a small tear down her left cheek. Surprisingly her mother gave her a tight hug and looked at her, "You have so much of him in you Ayumi." She whispered**_

_**I returned her warm smile and hug her back, 'Dad must have been one hell of a guy.' She thought as she hugged her mother. **_

~End Of Ayumi's Flashback~

"Right now all I can do is watch as their bond grow from here on out." Ayumi said. She continued to run away from the battlefield and focus on one of her submissions.

'_I just have to continue giving them enough time._' She said, searching for a particular half demon.

"Which means puppy dog and his friends must be distracted for a while." She said emotionless as made a quick stop. She stood there for a moment then relaxed. She covered her body with the dark cloak and placed her hood over her head covering her entire face. Then behind the cloak she searched under her scarf, the one around her neck, and touches a hard metal locket and held it tight.

"Don't worry mom, I won't mess this up." She swore and disappeared in a blink of an eye.

**Writer's note: So here you go! How is everybody enjoying this story? Please Review. **

**:^)**


	8. Chapter 8

WRITER'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT AND MY IMAGINATION :^)

_STORY:_

_"THAT COWARD...LITTLE BITCH!"** Bankotsu screamed! **_The demon tried so suddenly to strike at Bankotsu.

But luckily he had dodge the fast punch. The demon that him and Kagome was looking at was undefined, it was incredibly gi-normous. Bankotsu was severely ticked off at the cowardness she shown, I mean even Kagome didn't run away!

"Wha-what is this thing?" Kagome stuttered as she glared at this demon. She came to the conclusion that it was possibly sent by Naraku, judging by how repulsive it looks.

"I AM VAKUMISHOMO!" Yelled a powerful voice, it came from the demon.

"I don't really care, all I know is that you picked the wrong fight!" Bankotsu threatened as he twirled his Banryu forward and slice his left leg off.

"AHHHHHHHH!" said Vakumishomo. He fell down putting most of his weight on his right and covering his leg with his hands.

"That's easy, now deliver me the shar-" Bankotsu started.

"Hehehe, Stupid human!" Vakumishomo made a wicked, twisted smile and striked at Bankotsu. He slide about 90 yards away from him.

"Thanks to this shard I am undefeatable!" Chuckled Vakumishomo. Then in seconds, the leg Bankotsu cut off had morge back into the demon growing back a brand new one.

'Damn it.' Thought Bankotsu as he got up from the ground with the help of his Banryu. He looked over to find Kagome and seen that she was still standing near the demon. 'What the hell?' Bankotsu yelled inside of his head.

"What are you doing! Run!" Bankotsu yelled, but for some reason she didn't run.

'Gr, is this girl really stupid?' He thought as he started running back, he had noticed that Vakumishomo said something to her that he couldn't make out, but by his movements he could tell he was going to hit Kagome.

~KAGOME POV.~

The demon just knocked away Bankotsu.

"Hmph, well now it's just me and you!" Vakumishomo said as he stared at me with evil red eyes. I was scared and shaking. I had my bow and arrows but I was too afraid to get them, it was as if i was being told not to get them.

"Woman you have the jewel shards?" Vakumishomo asks as he stares at me with glowing eyes. But I didn't answer, I didn't know what was going on. For some reason I started to feel like a puppet; being controlled.

"Or." He started to ask. "Do the other human have it?"

In my heart I wanted to grab the arrow and shoot him with it, but my brain wanted to tell him that Bankotsu had some jewel shards in sword and in his armor.

"Well!" Vakumishomo yelled again, but I gave him no answer. Then he made closed one of his hands and pulled it back planning on killing me, I wanted to run but I couldn't. I think I even heard someone tell me to run.

I closed my eyes tight shut and felt a push. I opened then and seen Bankotsu taking the hit for me, and I landed my face on the hard dirt floor.

~END OF KAGOME POV.~

"B-bankotsu!" Kagome called out with blurr vision. As soon as it cleared up she shrieked! She seen Bankotsu covered in blood and his body limb. He didn't answer her and he looked so lifeless.

Kagome became sadden. She started to remember things from her short time with him, like how he was the first person she seen when she woke up from mount hakurei. How he was cruel, but still showed her kindness.

Something inside of Kagome snapped!

**WRITER'S NOTE: THANKS PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**WRITER'S NOTE: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY CHARACTER'S JUST THE PLOT AND MY IMAGINATION :^)**

**_Thank you for liking last chapter of my story kilala888, keyshia pooh, tempest78, kagome midnight fox, and midnightmoon1920 :)_**

**_STORY: _**

"Hey! **Leave him** **ALONE**!" Kagome had raised her bow and pointed her arrow at the beast. The giant monstrosity's head turned to see a fast arrow with magnificient miko ki, guiding itself to the target.

Unfortunately knowing our Kagome had missed his chest, which the jewel was located in, by an inch but the arrow was injected in his left shoulder blade instead. Causing him to sing a sharp cry.

As he screeched Kagome rushed to Bankotsu's side. Lucky for her that she heard his breathing and still felt a pulse. She hurried and placed Bankotsu's arm over her shoulder and held his side. It wasn't easy, because of his amor and heavy body, then she noticed that she was forgetting about his large weapon. She knew it would be a lot of weight and it would only make her move slower but she had to try for his sake.

Kagome grabbed the halberd and not to her surprised was it extremely heavy. She barely got anywhere with it.

Then the demon yelled and seen kagome trying to escaped. Kagome seen him pulling his good arm back as he curled his fingers into a fist.

Kagome dropped the halberd and ran with the unconscious mercenary into the woods. She stopped behind a tree and laid to rest, to her misery the demon was drawing himself closer and closer to her resting spot. Kagome look around and seen a tree with an unusual big rabbit hole under beneath it.

"**WHERE ARE YOU WRETCHED!"** His nose was blinded by his pain. He couldn't concentrate on smelling them so he wildly used his 6 arms and swung several trees to aside and crushed others with his bold  
>feet.<p>

Kagome sensed the jewel extremely close to her. She had no choice! Her only option is to hide under the tree, so she slid bankotsu under carefully and then herself along with her yellow bag. She gently placed his head on the ground, after that she looked through the spaced out roots to see her enemy, she became quiet as she feared for her life. The demon looked around and seen nothing. His anger started to boil so he screamed, stomped, and crushed at anything until he was far enough that kagome couldnt sense the jewel anymore.

Once her speedy heart calmed down she told herslef she would dig into her bag for a flashlight and look over Bankotsu's wounds. Once it did that kagome used her hands as eyes and reached in for the flashlight. She then cut it on and shown the light around the hole. It was a pretty big size for a rabbit hole. It was only about 5 feet deep, 8 ft long and 7 ft wide. There was plenty of room for them to sleep without feeling cramped, more importantly enough to fully  
>lay him on his back to check his injuries.<p>

Kagome went to work and started pulling out her medical supplies and slowly reached to take off his shirt. She imediantely started blushing looking at his chest and abs."G-goodness!" Her face slowly turned red. She quickly snapped out of it when she seen his bruises, and heavy cuts on that was in his waist. She slowly but carefully cleaned his wounds, and wrapped the wound. She cut off the flashlight, put her supplies away neatly and pulled out a water bottle. Kagome used some water to wash the blood out of Bankotsu's Hiaori{sp?}.

put his shirt aside as kagome felt exuasted from the previous events. She decided to look through the hole that shown little light from the stars, not too soon she had fallen asleep, but she failed to realize that she laid extremely close to Bankotsu.

-In A Misty Lake-

Ayumi was walking past trees for the past two hours. She still was wearing her black cloak but her hood was under her neck, revealing her facial features.

Within moments Ayumi walk upon a priestess with long ebony hair, a very pale face, wearing white haori{sp?} and red hakamas. Floating in the air around her was eel-like demons carrying bright spiritual orbs. The woman turned her head to Ayumi with a blank expression. She probably remembered her but Ayumi didn't care she just wanted to deliver her message and move on.

"Kikyo...was is?" She ask with no emotion.

She nodded her head."I am her tell me, who are you? Why have you seeked me?" She asked emotionless with slight curiousity.

"You may call me Ayumi. I am only here to ask of you help." She dropped on one knee bowing in respect to her. Kikyo started giving her a suspicious stare and turned around to the lake, having her back face Ayumi.

Ayumi seen her turn her back on her and instantly got annoyed, '_**Bitch**_.' She thought.

"Hmm I see. Is that really wise asking for help from someone you barely know?" She asks suspiciously.

"Actually l know more about you then I lead on." Ayumi smirked showing off her white teeth. She stood up and started walking slowly to Kikyo. Kikyo was on guard and carefully eyed Ayumi, as she walked beside her towards the lake.

"See, I know your situation. Your angry soul was put inside of a clay body made from Urasue(sp?). You sent these demons here out to collect peaceful souls of dead women, hoping it'll ease your mind or even help calm your soul." Ayumi looked at the suspicious face of the older Miko, she stopped in front of the lake standing beside the woman who eyes never left her face.

"Also, what you truly want...the only thing that would make your life happy, is being with Inuyasha correct?"  
>She gasped and stared away from the young girl and rested her eyes on the lake.<p>

"I can help you. You can be with him Kikyo all you just have to do is help me keep the world in order." Kikyo had enough of Ayumi's persuasion and lifted her voice in slight fustration.

"**Who are you!"** Kikyo demands.

"I told you I'm Ayumi, I want to keep this world in order and I know you sense great evil a foot, I sense it as well. " Ayumi gave Kikyo a serious look and she returned it.

"You are right. Naraku still grows powerful, even after the event at Mt. Hakurei. He was growing weak but he also grows stronger at the same time." She confessed then looked back at the lake and gently closed her eyes, trying to read her sould.

'Her soul is filled with determination and anger.' Kikyo thought as she sensed her, she took a look at her face and took note that she had blue ocean eyes, and a tan face. She seemed familiar in face but she knew she never met her...ever. But why does she get the feeling she's just giving her a gist of what's going on.

"Ayumi, My senses tells me you know what is really happening." Kikyo seriously said.

Ayumi remained quiet. She turned around and started to walk away from Kikyo and stopped before the path she came.

"Inuyasha will come here shortly." Kikyo was stunned, as soon as told her this she recently feel his aura coming fast but how did this girl know?

"Priestess my time is running short. If you do decide to help me all I ask is for you to take Inuyasha to the mountains where it snows and train with him for exactly two months. When he's ready teach him how to Energy Henkan, transfer his powers into another; Naraku is gathering and devouring stronger demons, making plans and willing to cover this world into darkness." Ayumi just looked at her sullen face and kikyo told her one last thing before she decided to make her leave.

"What if I decided not to?" Kikyo questioned.

"Well it would be tragic, after all you're the one who helped create Naraku." She said knowingly, kikyo felt bewildered.  
>"<p>

How did you.." she stared at Ayumi's long hair.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha came to her side and welcomed her with a smile. Kikyo looked at him slightly surprised and looked back to the spot Ayumi was standing in.

'She vanished.' Kikyo thought as she stared at Inuyasha's face.

"I'm glad I found you, kikyo. There's this girl and she-" inuyasha was interrupted by kikyo.

"Tell me about it on the way, we have to train." Kikyo started walking away from the lake into the forest along with her soul collectors.

"Train? Where." Inuyasha asked dumbfounded.

"To the mountains. The one that snows." She stated as she continued walking forward.

"B-but kikyo my friends. I can't just leave them behind especially Kago-" inuyasha stopped as kikyo gave him a stern look.

"They're powerful enough. Inuyasha, we must train. We will be fighting Naraku very soon, he's growing too powerful...will you please come with me." Kikyo silently pleaded.

Inuyasha was conflicted. He loved Kikyo but didn't want to leave his friends behind, especially leave Kagome with Bankotsu. But Kikyo had information on Naraku, how is he growing stronger? Was it because of that weird girl?

Whatever it was Inuyasha didn't know who to choose. His true love? Or his friends?

Inuyasha held his head down to think but Kikyo grew annoyed and fustrated and turned back around to continue leaving. But then she felt something warm, and tight around her body. It was Inuyasha, he was holding her tightly.

"I'll follow you anywhere Kikyo." Inuyasha whispered, on the inside he slightly regretted his decision.

**Writer's note**: hehehe, can you believe that i texted all of this through my phone! Well i have to keep yaw updated. Please read and review :)  
>Btw thanks for liking this too missmoocha17<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Writer's note: Alright guys! It's been a while since you last recieved an update for "For A Better Tomorrow" so here you go! Please enjoy the story and make sure to review, I mean I have to make sure readers actually like this stuff :^) **

**So get some popcorn and some coke and read away! (The chapter is kind of long so you'll need it!)**

**Sn: HUGE THANKS TO TEMPEST78 FOR HELPING ME WITH MY WRITER'S BLOCK! THE MUSIC+WRITING TIP WORKED!**

**(I played Roxas Theme As I worte this :) )**

**STORY TIME:**

_**~*Inuyasha and Kikyo*~**_

_Inuyasha has been carrying Kikyo since they reached the base of the mountain. It was very silent, neither of them said a word to eachother. Inuyasha continued to carry Kikyo while he walked up the mountain's path. As he did so, Inuyasha couldn't stop thinking about Kagome and the others, but mostly Kagome, since they left. Inuyasha decided to finally asked Kikyo why he was taking her to the Mountain That Snows because it didn't make any sense to him._

"Kikyo, why is it important that we head over there?" Inuyasha said in suspicion. Kikyo heard the suspicion in his voice and felt somewhat offended, but she figured that she should tell Inuyasha where they were going. After all, HE is the one that has to accomplish this task, she just has to help him.

"Inuyasha, you and I must train together for a great battle that is nearing soon." Kikyo said truthfully.

Inuyasha came to a stop when he heard the words "A Great Battle."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha turned his head to look at Kikyo. She steadily removed herself from his back and walked to the left side of him and leaned herself along the mountain's wall. She remained silent, waiting for her soul collectors to bring her more souls, she just sat there and gazed into the hanyou's eyes.

'Inuyasha...' Inuyasha's name rung through Kikyo's ears, brain and her heart when she suddenly started remembering the history they had together.

"Lately, I've been sensing two great auras." Kikyo admitted grimly. Inuyasha's ears perked up as he continued to listen to Kikyo.

"One of the auras I sensed had came from Naraku, while he hid himself in Mt. Hakurei. The other aura was very bleak and I couldn't sense it very well. But after the battle when Naraku devoured millions of those demons. That's when his power became greater, almost to the point where it was unstoppable." Kikyo said, she was troubled by the whole situation. Troubled by the thought that Naraku was so close to becoming unstoppable.

Anger flowed through every drop of blood inside of Inuyasha's body. He suddenly became enraged, "Keh, I'll tear Naraku limb from limb! I couldn't before, but I won't give up! I WILL DEFEAT NARAKU." Inuyasha had unsheathed Tessaiga and swung her around a few times, hoping to calm him down. He suddenly looked down and thought about how Naraku had hurt everyone in his group...they had almost died. _"We will defeat Naraku."_ Inuyasha whispered hoping it will stick to his brain.

Kikyo just stared at the troubled half breed,"Inuyasha...you must let me finish." She calmly said.

Inuyasha stopped the childish antics, and looked back into her beautiful brown eyes."

"Remember when I said I sensed another great aura?" Kikyo reminded him and Inuyasha nodded his head.

"I had sensed it moments after Naraku recieved all of his power. Tell me were there anyone else in the cave except for you, your friends and Bankotsu?" Kikyo asked studying his eyes.

Inuyasha thought about it for a second and then it hit me.

"That girl..." Inuyasha whispered as he remembered the girl.

_**"Hey girl, I don't know who you are but don't think cause you helped me back at Mt. Hakurei mean that I owe you anything!" Inuyasha called out to the strange girl.**_

He remembered how she stopped his fight with Bankotsu to lead them to Naraku and when they woke up from being knocked out by Naraku she appeared again and told them where to go for safety.

"There was a girl, she helped us out greatly. She wouldn't speak her name." Inuyasha told Kikyo. Her eyes slightly widen when she heard him say that.

"A-a girl?"Kikyo thought, she continued to ponder on something and Inuyasha noticed this.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" Inuyasha worried as he noticed something wrong with her.

"Ever since then, I became worried. I always was able to sense Naraku's power where ever he was, but this new power just came out of thin air. It was bleak because it was being hidden by the person very well. I don't know if it's the girl who contains it, but since she was the only one meters in front of Naraku we can only assume." Kikyo concluded. "That's only one of my thoughts, my other one is that Naraku could have made another offspring and it could be her. " Kikyo heard Inuyasha Gasp as his ears verted back.

"She's could be a spawn from Naraku? What makes you so sure?" Inuyasha said, he thought that the girl could be trusted and he left her and Bankotsu around Kagome!

"I'm not sure, It's only a worried thought. Another one is... I think I met the girl that could have the massive power, but her power wasn't as strong. I think she was masking it. " Kikyo looked up as she seen her Soul Collectors Finally here. She stood up and lifted her head, she felt Inuyasha's eyes on her and sensed that he was worried about all the possible threats.

"You think you met her? When?" Inuyasha asked, "Did she tell you her name? Do you remember what she looks like?" Inuyasha asked. He wanted to be sure if it was the same girl that told his group to split up.

Kikyo looked back at him with dull eyes and told him her description,"She was young, slightly tan and had blue eyes. She told me her name was Ayumi."

"A-ayumi?" Inuyasha said. He randomly remembered when Kagome wanted to have a **"girl-talk"** with him one day back. It was about childhood memories and somehow they gotten to the point where they were discussing naming their future kids. Kagome said she made up the name Ayumi which meant pace yourself walking. He thought it was stupid, but Kagome argued how important the meaning was and how it would be a pretty name for a girl. This was strange fate indeed. Then he remembered while that girl from the camp and Kagome's scent were almost identical. Kagome's scent smelled of fruits and cherry blossoms, this Ayumi character scent was fruits, flowers and cinnamon. _**'Do they have a connection?**_' Inuyasha pondered until he looked over to Kikyo finishing gathering the souls.

"We must Hurry Inuyasha." Kikyo said. She started walking along the path, up to the mountain.

Inuyasha had looked back and closed his eyes. Before he started walking with Kikyo he whispered something so low he didn't even hear himself say it.

_**"Soon, Kagome I'll be back to protect you. Please wait for me.**_

_**Writer's note: Okay so in this chapter was really about how Kikyo feels suspicious of the girl and how she thought since she had all this power and it's a great amount like naraku's then she must be a part of him but stronger, but oh Kikyo that's not that case at all.**_

_**please review and tell me what you think okay! love you guys you are my motivation!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Writer's Note:** Hello everyone, I just want to say thank you for your sweet comments, and for making my story one of your favorites! It amazes me that I made several story errors but I still have people who enjoy it! So big thanks to you all!

**Thanks for loving my story so much everyone! I wish you all a merry christmas and hope you all will become fantastic writers as well!**

_In This Chapter:_

_Ayumi's plan was coming together exactly how she wanted it to go. Although, she wanted to tell them from the start when she had rescued them from Hakurei, she realized in order to make this formula work she has to find the right ingredients and use the right measurements. _

Story time:

In a few hours the sun would slowly start to peak towards the sky and grace Feudal Japan with it's presence. Unfortunately this day wasn't able to bring the scattered Inutachi and Bankotsu the day they expected.

In nothing but darkness, Ayumi was standing against a tree waiting for someone. She seemed as if she was contemplating about her worries of her plan not falling perfectly into place, and piece by piece. She was scared that one little mishap would destroy the order of time.

Suddenly, the calmness of the air had quickly formed a powerful tornado. The tornado looked about 12 feet, and 7 feet thick in width. Then a familiar demon appeared before her and her tensed body relaxed a bit. It was Kagura, she held her fan tightly against her chest and quickly snapped it shut. Her red ruby eyes glowed with knowing, she took a couple steps forward before looking around as if to see if the ghost was clear. Ayumi looked up towards Kagura and slightly smirked.

"About time, I was getting sick of waiting for you." Said Ayumi, she slightly shifted her position against the thickly strong tree with strong leaves.

"Tch, I came didn't I?" Kagura countered. She turned her body rightward to see if any Saimyosho had followed her. Luckily for her there were none anywhere near them. The slightest thought of Naraku finding out and the horrible things he could do to her had her skin crawling in fear.

"Yeah you actually came. So Kagura… are you _excited_?" Ayumi leaned off of the tree, and she had this little brown sack. Kagura caught a small glimpse of what was inside of the bag, there were some cloths, her scarf, a book and a few other things she didn't really recognize. She watched her pull out some thin armor, then pulled over her beige scarf around her neck and tied it in the back and placed it to a knot. Then she had slipped some armor that started at her heel of her foot, towards the top of her knee. She done the same with the armor that started at her hands past her elbows, the armor was black and shown a white flower for decoration in the middle.

"Keh, Wench let's get this over with." Kagura said slighlty sounding annoyed as she turned around, waiting for Ayumi to finish putting on the rest of her armor. She was surprised that she was Ayumi encountered her the way she did.

_**Kagura was slipping up! She was supposed to keep watch of Kohaku, by Naraku orders, but she was lost in thought thinking of another way to have Naraku killed since Sesshomaru turned her offer down. When she realized that Kohaku was nowhere to be found she panicked, as she flew on her giant feather to look for him someone suddenly appeared on her feather and started attacked her with a kick in her chest. Kagura fell off the feather and landed flat on the ground, she quickly rolled backwards and looked for her attacker but he wasn't found. She called out, "A mere human dare to test Kagura? The Demoness of the wind!" Her nose never lied there was definitely a human around. When she received no reply back she stood her ground and tried to sense her. When she caught a glimpse of something black she attacked it with waves coming from her fan. It knocked down several trees, which caused the light dirt to rise before her. After a few seconds she figured the human ran cowardly, so she closed her fan and turned her back preparing to take off again until something sudden happened. She was kicked once again only into a tree, having a small amount of blood leaking from her forehead. She stared upward, towards her mysterious opponent whom wore all black. Kagura stood up and fought back with her "Dance of Blades" move, but that barely gotten her far. The attacker ducked her attacks elegantly, then came running towards Kagura. Kagura kept attacking him but he dodge every attack, he was too fast. Kagura knew he was too strong for her to deal with alone so decided to do one last attack and use one of her feathers to escape, but something stopped her.**_

_**"Aw, come on! Are you seriously doing that again? Man, can't you come up with some new tricks?" Her attacker yelled. Kagura became off guard by her that it caused her to miss her target completely. Once she realized she had missed she had flipped back and took in what was going one. **_

_**"A woman… she's very skillful I'll give her that but she's still human." She mumbled as she took a quick look around for her, but couldn't find her. And now, Twice, Kagura was punched in the face by her. When Kagura stumbled back the girl had done a forward flip, connecting her left foot into contact with Kagura's already bleeding head, downward. Her moves were fast, powerful and yet graceful all together. After the blow she relaxed her muscles and stared at the demon laying down.**_****

_**Kagura was lying on the floor in very much pain. "H-how could a m-mere human...do this to me?" she strained out. Her fan had slipped out of her hand and landed by the girl's feet. She picked it up and skillfully closed It as would Kagura, she watched how defense-less Kagura was and how she waited for her to kill her, but she never did. She raised her head up and seen rosy-pink lips forming a huge smile. **_

_**"Hey Kagura that was fun and all, but it's time to go." She said in a cheerful voice.**_

_**Kagura was confused," She must be some sort of maniac." Kagura thought.**_

_**"G-go where?" The attacker gave her another cheeky smile and walked a little closer then kneed down to her, until they were faced to face, "Well..." she slowly whispered in her ear. What ever her attacker said had, said something that made Kagura wide eyed and just stared at her in awe.**_ _**"So will you help me?" Kagura agreed to help her out with no questions asked.**_ _**"Great!" She smiled; she then placed her hands over her head and slowly healed her wounds.**_

"It's **_Aye-You-Me_**, not wench Kagura." She said stern as she finished putting on the last bit of her armor.

"Besides, I'm being more lenient on you then Naraku would. So be grateful." Ayumi said. She was finishing off her wardrobe by pulling her black cloak over herself.

"Fine, _**Ayumi**_. What do you want me to do exactly?" Kagura asked again in suspicion. Ayumi gave her a simple look and then explained.

"Well just like I said before, once they reach that spot about 28 miles off, take the jewels from them and lead them to the underground cave." Ayumi reminded her. She stopped for a quick second and turned around, "Make sure they end up having the jewels back… ALL OF THEM!" Ayumi said sternly.

"There's said to be a cave near here, inside there's water that can heal your body. It's protected by greedy demons who discovered it and they kill anything or one that gets in."

"And You do realize that demons like me can only go in there? Why lead them there knowing It's already difficult for some demons to escape." Kagura asked, and then came another question, "Wait why would they need healing? They're fine now."

"Bankotsu… he needs to drink the water." Ayumi softly said, "For his body is not healed fully, true naraku resurrected him with his remains and called upon his soul and he lives, breathes, and thinks just as any normal human. But… he can't actually **_be a human._** "

"Why do you care for him, do you love him or something?" Kagura asked, usually that was the only emotion that humans would go out their own way for. But her reason didn't make sense to her.

"… ." She lowered her head, memories coming back. She almost wanted to cry but now wasn't the time.

"Look I know, I trust that they can do it though. After that you can return to Naraku." Ayumi said excitedly, Kagura could tell that she was excited but about what?

"I don't think I'll ever understand you humans." Kagura said with venom. Ayumi stood up and looked around the area. She could sense Bankotsu and Kagome's aura clearly; She smiled in determination and turned to Kagura to give her a nod.

"It's time. Let's get started Kagura." With that Ayumi disappeared, and Kagura exited into the sky

**_The Previous Day_**

Kagome had woken up from her slumber. It was day break, she slowly started to remember the events that happened to her and Bankotsu yesterday.

'That's right, Bankotsu!' She quickly sat up and crawled a few steps towards him, and observed his wounds. Kagome carefully, unwrap the bandages. Then noticed they were already healed. Kagome brown eyes widen and she scooted back.

"How could that be?" She thought out loud, and then quickly remembered that Bankotsu had already died once. Since he's been resurrected by the jewel's shard, the healing process for his body speeds up incredibly. The current 3 shards in his neck glows a tainted yet pure aura. Now that she thought about it more, it started to become pure after Ayumi saves them. Kagome then quickly remembered that Banryu still had two shards of the jewel embedded to it! **_And she left it back there!_**

'I need to find it! I can't leave both the jewel and his sword out there like that!' Kagome thought with determination. She had her reasons why she should find Banryu, and now, whether she likes it or not, she's stuck with Bankotsu, which is now her current protector. He needs his halberd as much as she depends on him to protect her.

She gently raised herself up from the ground, as she eyed the mercenary before she ran. She figured that he would be up soon so she made haste. Kagome had climbed out of the rabbit hole and was now lying on the grass. She stood up to pat down her clothing and went back to the spot where she left Banryu. After about 20 minutes looking for it, she finally found the area where they had encountered Vakumishomo.

_**'Now… it should be right around here...' **_Kagome suddenly felt scared, she sensed 3 shards of the jewel. She closed her eyes to see it more clearly. She sensed 2 shards from Banryu and the tainted shard from Vakumishomo and _he was heading her way_!

Lucky for Kagome she had her bow and arrows and was ready for battle. She stood behind a nearby tree and pointed them down as she waited for him to show his face. Now all she could do was wait. Her brown eyes stayed tensed and focus! Pretty soon she started to hear his voice and felt his footsteps which resulted in minor earthquakes.

"I SMELL YOU GIRL!" The giant demon cried. He'd done something unexpected and started knocking over all of the trees in the forest and blowing fire through his nose almost everywhere causing Kagome to leap out of her hiding spot as the fire roared behind her.

"Hirakotsu!" Sango screamed as she called upon her weapon before releasing her powerful attack. It swooped through the air and sliced through several demon body parts, making them all fall in a puddle of blood. A demon was heading for the slayer from the back without her sensing it, but just in time Miroku had purified it with one of his holy sutras. After he finished his chant the demon fell to the group along with all the other dead and bloody demons. Once they finished the last batch of demons, both Sango and Miroku stood back against back, taking in deep breaths until they heard Kirara roar from a close distance.

When she landed shortly, a small familiar fox demon popped out and greeted his friends.

"Miroku! Sango!" He said excitedly. He had urgent news to tell them, "Kaede said that she need us to head back to the village immediately."

"What's going on Shippo?" Miroku asked questionable. He did not like this, for the past three days and two nights him and Sango been fighting off demons that's been attacking the village non-stop, with very little rest. Shippo and Kirara stayed with Kaede in the village to help her protect it since she is very elderly and weary lately. He wasn't sure if him and Sango could continue to do this anymore!

"Kaede came up with an easier way to keep the demons away, by putting up a barrier." He informed. "She says it'll take all of us combined to help put up the barrier." Shippo finished. Sango had finally caught her breath and then started to question whether it would be safe. Being trained to slay demons and to protect human race was top priority to her.

"Miroku, what if the demons can't get through to our barrier and what if they're able to attack any other villages with innocent people as we protect just ours?" Sango asks.

"Sango, I understand you're pain and how you dedicated your life and cherished being a demon slayer. But first, before you think irrational let us return to Kaede to help immediately before more demons come along to stop us." Miroku reasoned.

Sango thought about it for a few minutes and took a deep breath, "You're right. Let's hurry back to Kaede, she really could use our help afterall." Her and Miroku hopped on Kirara, Sango opened the palm of her hands on Kirara's back and grabbed the fur between her fingers to signal that she was ready to take flight. As she flew up into the air Sango facial expression turned, and she felt tensed & uncomfortable. She popped a vein when she turned to Miroku who was enjoying rubbing her buttocks.

"I, uh, just thought this might help…" He became scared by Sango, and before he knew it she slapped him off of Kirara and he almost fell into some trees if it wasn't for Shippo transforming and rescuing him from a terrible accident.

_Bankotsu woke up feeling uncomfortable and extremely hot. His body was sore but he felt worse, he opened his eyes and searched his current surroundings. The first thing he seen was the medium-sized hole, with sunrays coming out of it. He gotten up and looked around and seen the carvings, and figured they were in a hole made by a demon of some sort. Suddenly, a loud, piercing screamed was heard and he knew exactly what was going on._

Kagome was coughing violently and was running out of oxygen. She looked around and shook out of fear when she met eyes with Vakumishomo.

"Can't run," He said with a punch and ended up injuring all of Kagome's right side. She started to cry, somehow she found the strength to lift herself up to limp forward.

_He continued to hear screams, and felt the ground shake as he continued running at a pace as quick as Inuyasha's. He had seen the smoke from the cave and started to run forwarded. He assumed it was a fire because as he continued to get closer the temperature increased, soon he had seen trees, bushes and the grass on fire. _

_'I know I'm close.' He thought as he searched for her. Then he heard a familiar demon speak._

_"Can't run!" he heard Vakumishomo say, and felt him hit something. Soon could hear Kagome whimpering aloud._

_"DAMN IT!" He ran in the direction where he heard Vakumishomo._

Kagome continued to limper until she collapsed. She looked up at a large, shiny halberd. It was Banryu… If only she could've found it in time without Vakumishomo finding her, or without her getting herself in trouble. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer for her friends that she loved and would miss dearly. Then she felt him getting closer as the demon shook the ground she became terrified. She opened her eyes one more time to look at Banryu, and what surprised her the most was what she thought she seen a silhouette of Bankotsu, then in a few moments she had fainted from exhaustion and fear.

"He, he, he, can't hide." Vakumishomo said in a murderous voice. He found Kagome and was about to punch her to death by his generously gigantic fist. He pulled back far and released a lot of power and energy and aimed it at Kagome. But what he failed to realized Kagome wasn't the only one there.

_He found Kagome laying down in front of Banryu which was laying flat on the ground. He walked over to her and her body seemed very weak and fragile. When as he walked, Kagome opened her eyes and stared at them and then fainted. He ran faster when he heard the demon say, "He, he, he, can't hide!" Bankotsu seen him pulling back his fist for an attack, he rushed to pick up Banryu first. Once he seen his fist closing in on them, Bankostu sliced off his hand that used to be attached by his wrist. Hearing a terrible cry, Bankotsu had gone for his chance to attack. He leapt up into the air quickly and stabbed the demon in all 6 eyes, torturing him, making him shout and cry also to lose his vision completely. Bankotsu was only enjoying his pain as he sliced and stabbed everything piece by piece until he laid there in his own blood. Bankotsu heaved in and out as his excitement was leaving him and his jewel shard became more tainted. The fire still roared and burned. He decided to steal the demon 3 shards and get Kagome out of here, into safety._

**Okay guys that's it ****J**

**If I need at least 7 reviews to get me motivated to finish this story.**

**Sorry, just want to know if you guys are REALLY enjoying this.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Writer s note:** So I have the right to have a gun pointed to my face lol sorry you guys been busy juggling school and work. Alright no excuses, I want to thank DeamonSlayer576 for encouraging me to update more for you guys but more importantly to Angel wolf11021, Night Goddess Nyx, AnimeFreakk14, and tempest78. A deal s a deal so enjoy chapter 12! Made it especially for you guys

**Recap:**  
><em>He found Kagome lying down in front of Banryu which was lying flat on the ground. He walked over to her and her body seemed very weak and fragile. When as he walked, Kagome opened her eyes and stared at them and then fainted. He ran faster when he heard the demon say, He, he, he, can t hide! Bankotsu seen him pulling back his fist for an attack, he rushed to pick up Banryu first. Once he seen his fist closing in on them, Bankostu sliced off his hand that used to be attached by his wrist. Hearing a terrible cry, Bankotsu had gone for his chance to attack. He leapt up into the air quickly and stabbed the demon in all 6 eyes, torturing him, making him shout and cry also to lose his vision completely. Bankotsu was only enjoying his pain as he sliced and stabbed everything piece by piece until he laid there in his own blood. Bankotsu heaved in and out as his excitement was leaving him and his jewel shard became more tainted. The fire still roared and burned. He decided to steal the demon 3 shards and get Kagome out of here, into safety.<em>

**Story time**:  
>Walking for eight hours can be exhausting. Especially carrying about 130 lbs. on your back!<br>Bankotsu has been walking all day without rest or sleep carrying Kagome on his back. At first he thought that she had died, but he felt her breath brush against his neck and her chest expanding in and out against his back. He figured that she would wake up eventually but wondered when exactly? She didn t have any serious injuries, a few bruises nothing serious. But then he stopped in his tracks and realized something He was starting to care for Kagome.

He shook his head viciously. No. he said in frustration and continued to walk. But he kept pondering on the thought.

"What use is she to me? She s only a jewel detector." He tried reasoning to himself.

_'She could make a good wife for us.' His heart started to tease._

"She's Inuyasha s wench. She helped kill my brothers." His voice of reason responded

_'Or did she? You don't really know that, do you?' Asked the back of his mind._

'She's weak! Not only that she can barely hold her ground.' He shouted at himself.

_'She wasn't weak when she **saved you!** She held her ground while getting **our precious Banryu!**' His heart finished_.

Bankotsu turned his head far enough to stare at Kagome's face smudged against his shoulder. His heart was right, she did save him. But why did she leave him alone earlier? To escape? To betray him? He didn't know the answer and wasn't sure if he could trust her yet. But he knew that it was reckless of him to develop feelings for a captive, especially the enemy. Or was she his enemy?

Suddenly he heard a soft moan, and felt fluttering eyes against his back.

"Well, well, well." He said as she was slowly waking up to pounding headache and sore body.

"I have to put these silly feelings aside. I'm only here to use her... Then when dog brain comes back for her..." He held images of slowly killing Inuyasha and torturing him and letting Kagome having the honors of watching the whole show. His eyes showed hatred and pleasure at the joyous thoughts.

'Then when Inuyasha's on the Brink of Death I ll kill her right in front of him!' He wickedly smiled. But then felt a tight pain over his chest as he thought about her dying, he didn t want that. Or Maybe I ll keep her alive and force her to warm my bed. He playfully thought.

"B... Bankotsu." Kagome mumbled.

"What?"

"Th..thanks." She managed to get out, he continued walking and rolled his eyes.

"hmph...Just never thought I'd be someone's else's protector besides my brothers. Your thanks aren't necessary, nor are they important to me." He told the last part of his sentence rather harshly. Then he felt Kagome's smile and she fell back asleep. She was very weak and tired from all that running and fighting and getting bruised up. He let her rest, and decided to find a place to stop.

But then he sensed that someone was blocking his path. Bankotsu seen Red eyes that glowed scornfully in the night, the sound of a fan clasping back in one movement.

"It's been a while, Bankotsu." The demoness spoked. The suddenly started to pick up.

"Heh, my ass." Bankotsu words were like knives,"What the hell do you want Kagura."

"Why what else? Did you forget that you're still under our little contract?" She smirked and pointed her fan directly at his neck.

Bankotsu felt the shards become more taint as his anger grew,"You and Naraku must be out of their fucking minds if you two think that you can restrict me!" He shouted. Kagome started to slowly wake up from his shout, she then noticed Kagura and Bankotsu talking.

"Enough Talk." Kagura took something out of her sleave and starting smirking.

"Be a real man and show me what you got." She lept and threw the vile to the ground infront of Bankotsu then smoke had clouded his vision.

Kagura made haste and darted to Kagome, at first her ears bled from her vicious screech when she held her down and stole her jewel shards. Bankotsu eyes had burn he had followed her voice and tried to use Banryu to slice her but she dodged it and all you could her was her laughter.

"Gnahhh!" Bankotsu thrusted his sword in a fast circular motion and blew the smoke clear out of his and Kagome's vision. When everything cleared up he couldn't find Kagura anywhere.

"Damn it!" Bankotsu yelled. Then he looked at Kagome,"She stole the shards...didn't she?" She nodded her head.

"kAGURA YOU BITCH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He spat. Kagome rushed up next to him and started to pull her arm.

"What are-"

"Come on, I can still sense the jewel shards! She's not that far, we just have to hurry!" She sternfully told him, he smirked at her guts and pulled her over on his back.

"Tell me the way, Kagome."

"Go there, she's moving slowly so we should be able to catch up!"

Bankotsu nodded and ran as fast as Inuyasha to the direction of Kagura.

Up on the tree tops, Ayumi was watching the whole show making sure Kagura didn't try any funny business. She smiled cooly, everything was running smoothly if she could only get him and Kagome to the cave then that's when she can come out of hiding_._

"Nice...very nice." she said right before she vanished in the shadows to her next destination.

**Writer's note:** Okay guys hopefully you all like this! I'm making the next chapter really soon cause I hate to leave you all in wonder.

Buuuut I love it at the same time lol :)

Please Review and tell me what you did or didn't like about this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Writer s note: Thanks tempest78 for thinking last chapter was awesome!**

**Recap:**

"Come on, I can still sense the jewel shards! She's not that far, we just have to hurry!" She sternfully told him, he smirked at her guts and pulled her over on his back.

"Tell me the way, Kagome."

"Go there, she's moving slowly so we should be able to catch up!"

Bankotsu nodded and ran as fast as Inuyasha to the direction of Kagura.

Up on the tree tops, Ayumi was watching the whole show making sure Kagura didn't try any funny business. She smiled cooly, everything was running smoothly if she could only get him and Kagome to the cave then that's when she can come out of hiding_._

"Nice...very nice." she said right before she vanished in the shadows to her next destination.

**Story:**

As Kagura ran throught the woods to her destination she was deep in thought.

_'So the wench doesn't trust me, she's wiser than she looks._' She remembered as she set off that stun gass on Bankotsu, she had sensed her presence but couldn't smell her scent. When she ran to Kagome she felt her eyes cutting at her like daggers.

_'She's almost like Naraku...Always watching me_.' She slightly slowed down cause she didn't want Bankotsu and Kagome to loose her. She made a sharp turn and slid down a hill on her feet and continued to run eastward.

"And what am I? A puppet..." She softly said. Then she remembered their first meeting again and what she said to her, _'How can I trust the promises of a mere mortal?'_

_**Flashback:** _

_The attacker gave her another cheeky smile and walked a little closer then kneed down to her, until they were faced to face, "Well..." she slowly whispered in her ear. _

_"I know you only wish to be free, help me with my task and I can destroy Naraku and protect you from him being killed. I know his ultimate weakness."_

_that made Kagura wide eyed and just stared at her in awe. _**"**So will you help me?" Kagura agreed to help her out with no questions asked._ _"Great!" She smiled; she then placed her hands over her head and slowly healed her wounds**.**__

__**end of flashback.**__

For some reason this gives her hope that she can escape Naraku and be as free as the wind. That is her wish and she was desperate enough to trust even a human girl.

Bankotsu and Kagome was hot on her trail, Bankotsu did a quick slide down a hill and continued to chase after her. "Kagome How Far is she?" He asked, determined to get those shards back.

"Not too far! We're really close, if you run just a little bit faster we can get her!" She told him. She was eager to get her shards back from her like Bankotsu.

"Heh, say no more." He chuckled and punched it to high gear.

"That's it we almost got her!" Kagome exclaimed, she tighted her grip on Bankotsu's shirt. Bankotsu felt himself being hot on her trail and smiled when he knew it was merely a matter of seconds before being on her trail.

"Almost...WE GOT HER-AHHH!" Kagome screamed as she felf her and Bankotsu nearly falling down a waterfall. Luckily, Bankotsu had stopped himself just in time as he heard the rushing water. Bankotsu done a deadly grawl , "What the fuck Kagome! Thought you said we're really close." He yelled, then pushed Kagome off of his back.

"Hey! Did you Really have to do that! Besides we were I still sense the shards They're just..."She looked down towards the bottom of the fall.

"Just where?" He demanded to know. Kagome just huffed and pointed down and he looked at her as if she was delirious. "So, you're telling me that we have to jump down a waterfall?" He looked at her as if she was the stupidest person ever,"Hey, she's down there I know it."

Bankotsu growled and grabbed her arm," Then I guess you're leading the way."

"Hey wha-what are you doing!" Kagome started to panic as she neared the edge of the ground,"Ladies first." He smirked as he pushed her down the waterfall first.

She screamed down the whole entire way. When Bankotsu heard a splash that's when he jumped in after her,"You better be right about this wench!" He yelled, until his body disapeared through the waters.

"Ehh," Kagome woke up from a hazy vision. All she could see was bones and rock, she looked around again and see Bankotsu and Banryu washed up on the cave floor with her. She scrunched up her nose and gave a 'hmph' sound. "Jerk" She mumbled. Then she started sensing the jewel shards again, that's when she decided to leave Bankotsu and hurry to the location.

She ran to her destination Down a dark path until she came upon small pond area that held very little sunlight. It was almost dream-like, it was so simple yet so magical at the same timee.

Kagome started walking towards it slowly.

"So What's all of this?" She turned around to see Bankotsu standing as calm as ever.

"Eh, uh I-I don't know..." She said nervously and turned around facing the pond.

He walked to her until he was directly behind her."You know..." He said as he touched her shoulder, Kagome shook at his touch.

"You shouldn't turn your back on people." He said as his other hand touched the opposite side of her arm.

"Bankotsu..?" Kagome looked in the pond. She seen her reflection and the reflection of a hideous demon, she freaked out and slapped him as hard as she could.

"Grr... You dirty little bitch!" The imposter insulted, he shifted back into his natural form. He was a turquoise, scaley demon with deformed eyes everywhere and 2 horns on his head. He aimed to cut off her neck until his arm became detached from his shoulders.

"AHHH!" The demon screeched.

"Don't. Touch. Her." He said as he spun Banryu as he laid in a defensive stance. "EVER!" he dashed at him only to miss, the monster had punched him to the other side of the wall.

"Ha! You dare challenge me? Pathetic human." Spoke the demon.

Bankotsu stood up and smirked,"Pathetic, huh?" he rushed to the demon and stabbed him in the chest, no one moved.

All you could hear was the demon gasping for air and you could hear the pain in he felt."Is this pathetic?" He twisted his banryu and felt the monster scream in torture. "Oh, I'm sorry. This must be pathetic!" Then he twisted the sword the opposite way, and felt it collaspe to the ground. Having blood leak everywhere on the ground.

"Hey did you really have to torture it?" Kagome said feeling sorry for the dead demon.

"Heh, Had it coming." He told her as he pulled Banryu over his shoulder and let the blood drip to the ground.

"Nice work." Said Kagura as she tossed over the jewel shards that Bankotsu caught in his hand swiftly.

Both Bankotsu and Kagome gave her stern looks, "Why did you bring us here Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Why I'm only here to help is all." Sounding mischieviously.

"Bite your tongue. Why the hell did you drag us here?" Bankotsu demanded.

Kagura chuckled and shook her head,"Why is that how you treat someone that's only here to help you?" She walked half a circle around them.

"KEH, HELP US MY ASS!" Bankotsu yelled and readied his Banryu.

"Have it you're way, if only you drank from that water. At this moment you wouldn't need the shards in your neck to live." Once she said that he paused and relaxed his muscles. Could what she's saying be really true?

Writer's note: OK OK I'M DONE! gosh I'm such a teaser lol

please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Writer s note: Hope everyone is having a great spring break so far! In Georgia it's always hot so I feel like it's summer break!**

**Recap:**

"Nice work." Said Kagura as she tossed over the jewel shards that Bankotsu caught in his hand swiftly.

Kagome gave her a hateful look, "Why did you bring us here Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Hm? Why? I'm only here to help is all." Sounding mischieviously, neither of them had trusted that line.

"Why the hell did you drag us here?" Bankotsu demanded.

Kagura chuckled and shook her head,"Is that really how you treat someone that's only here to help you?" She walked half a circle around them, speaking very slyly.

"KEH, HELP US MY ASS!" Bankotsu yelled and readied his Banryu.

"Have it you're way, if only you drank from that water. At this moment you wouldn't need the shards in your neck to live." Once she said that he paused and relaxed his muscles. Could what she's saying be really true?

**Story Time:**

Bankotsu had swung Banryu over his shoulder and flashed her one of _you-can't-fool-me_ smirks.

"Nice try Kagura I really almost fell for it!" He says playfully. He looked over at Kagome who stood in the same spot looking towards the ground.  
>she was trying to put this whole thing together, like why would Kagura bring her and Bankotsu here if this was such a holy place?<p>

"Shut up and hand over our shards." Bankotsu demanded, moving in closer as his jewel shards became tainted.

"Kagome!" He called out, she gave him a surprised expression. "Tell me, where are they!" He ordered.

"I don't see any on her Bankotsu." Kagome spoked in disbelief. Bankotsu pulled her wrist and looked at her scared brown eyes with his  
>ocean blue eyes filled with malice.<p>

"What did you say?" His voice was low and threatning, you couldn't tell if he wanted to kill Kagome or Kagura the most.

"Ohh, that's right. I don't have them, someone else does." Kagura opened her fan to hide her face to only show her playful eyes.

Bankotsu had let go of Kagome's wrist and withdrew Banryu,"Listen here you Bitch, Tell me where my shards are or else..." Bankotsu's eyes were as big as saucers that were picturing the most tortured death ever. He started to walk slowly towards her, then he surprised Kagura with his speed, he punched her very deep in her stomach and held his precious weapon against her neck. So close their noses were touching and he knew if she had even gulped he would had killed her. He smirked dangerously and spoke low in a whisper, "I'll rip out every organ that lies in your body! I'll slice your arms and legs off, and if anything else catches my eye it will torn off peice by peice! Then with the little life that breathes in your body, I'll burn it along with this cave leaving you to suffer in agony and unbelievable pain!" He finishes as he looked into Kagura's worried eyes. She knew he was telling her the truth, there was nothing false in his eyes.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu and the fear that Kagura showed. This was the first time she seen her friend like this.

**(Kag pov)**

_'Bankotsu... You Killed a thousand human beings without showing them any sympathy or mercy. You're a mercenary at heart the way you find your strength from your hatred and how you can turn into the most scariest man on earth.'_

_(_**Kagome takes a step forward and slightly gasps)**

_'I can see you're shards Bankotsu and they're fully black, tainted with pure malice... I'd never seen a human being that hated so much..."_

I see Kagura eyes staring at me. They're so pleady and frightful, I believe she's telling the truth!

_'ll find a way to save you from it! Somehow Kagura is trying to help us, I just need to snap you out of your deadly trance._

**(END OF KAG POV)**

agura and eyes started to get watery for some odd reason, whatever it was about him she didn't want him to be like this.

Before Bankotsu pressed his weapon out any futher Kagome grabbed pulling it back.

Kagome was terrified of what would happen next. Would he kill her and Kagura? Will he stop? Will she see her friends or family ever again? These questions ran through Kagome's mind repeatedly in these short 10 seconds.

Bankotsu stopped and growled. He didn't break any eye contact with Kagura, he fed off of her fear.

"Get. Off!" Bankotsu growled deeper as the tainted shard glew brighter.

Kagome just hugged his arm tighter and she started to cry. Soon she started to talk to him between sobs,"Please... Don't!... I know she can help us get out of here... Please Bankotsu, If you kill her you...You can never be alive again... Naraku can snatch your shards from you and then you're just.." She started to cry harder, and his sleeve began to become moist. The sacred jewel shards that nested in his neck still remained tainited, but Bankotsu's murderous look was starting to disappear.

"How can you be sure?" Bankotsu said low enough for Kagome to was still crying but stopped as she showed her big, innocent, brown eyes towards him.

"You just have to trust me Bankotsu..." Kagome said low enough for him to hear as well. It was very quiet and he held his position until his body started to slightly tremble, having all the hate and anger leave his system. Bankotsu's shards were slowly regaining it's normal light.

"Bankotsu..." She noticed his shards, and started to smile. She was happy he stopped and kind of shocked that he trusted her.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Be grateful." After that he released Kagura from his grasp and watched her gasp for air.

Kagome had released herself from his arm and watched him fold one arm on top of the other with an annoyed look. "Alright Kagura start talking, who put you up to this?"

"Ayumi did." A familiar voice spoke out, she made her way through the same enterance as Kagura. She wore the same unifrom, the exception was she had on a few light weight armor. Bankotsu frowned deepened, and Kagome faced her tanned face. Before either spoke a word Kagura interrupted.

"How dare you!" Kagura spoke with a deadly voice, she started panting a few more times until she regain her normal breathing patterns. Suddenly Kagura swung her fan over her head then twisted it closed, placing it inside her kimono.

Kagura smirked at her creation, _'She'll die for sure..'_

There was a powerful tornado, it started to make the cave walls slowly crumble and the ground shake dangerously, it had lightning bolts that bounced off of every wall and appeared on every end of the wind. Kagome hooked her arm to cover her face, soon she used her other arm too. But suddenly she was lifted off of the ground and was almost pulled into a lightning bolt.

"Kagome!" Bankotsu yelled as he stabbed Banryu to the ground and grabbed around her waist just in time. He held her close to his chest and used her body to cover hers. "Hang on tight!" He yelled again as he pushed Banryu deeper into the earth and held on to the handle with one hand and to Kagome's with the other. Good thing Bankotsu couldn't see how red Kagome's face was.

Ayumi had cut her eyes dangerously towards Kagura's smirking face. She then closed them and took a deep breath. She never expected much from Kagura until she seen how powerful she really was, then her tan face shown a cocky, know-it-all smirk. Ayumi's hands suddenly had a blue aura around them and suddenly the tornado was right in front of her.

Ayumi held her ground with feet together, Bankotsu was watching this and knew she was a goner but something told him she had something up her sleeve.

Ayumi was now inside the tornado. She had motioned her two around as if she was moving along with the wind as though the lightning bolts came her way she would swiftly dodge it or control it to move in another direction. Bankotsu was amazed by this as well as Kagura. But she wanted her dead! She aimed an attack on her and she easily reflected it with her hands and her own attack was heading towards her, but Kagura had dodged it and it ended up hitting Bankotsu.

Suddenly Ayumi opened her eyes again and forced her two hands together causing a loud clap. As soon as the sound of the clap was heard the tornado dispearsed along with the lightning, the earthquake and the collasping walls. Everything was exactly how it was before with the exception of an injured Bankotsu.

Ayumi walked past Kagura and gave her the death look,"Return to Naraku, before he gets suspicsious of you." Then she walked towards Kagome and Bankotsu as Kagura disappeared.

Kagome opened her eyes in panic and screamed,"Bankotsu!" His whole back was sliced and cut up and his arm had a huge gash on it. You could see his skeleton bones and his weakened face.

"W- who would've thought I would defend a miko..." Were Bankotsu's last words before he collasped.

Kagome sat next to his body and started to shed tears for him, she thought he dead for sure.

"He's not dead..." Ayumi assured her with a sweet voice,"See that little pond, if he drinks that it'll grant him life and he wont have to live off of a jewel shard." She walked over to the pond and took out a small wooden cup from her bag and filled the cup with the water. Kagome wasn't sure whether to trust her or not since she was allies with Kagura but she felt she could trust her... I mean she only helped them in the past.

"Watch." Ayumi poured the water into his mouth and laid his head on Kagome's lap. Within seconds there was blood laid out on the ground everywhere. And then you heard Bankotsu moan in pain.

"Blood!" Kagome Shrieked,"Why is he bleeding!"

"Relax. This is a good sign, this just means he's alive." Ayumi explained and Kagome eye's went in wide and big.

**Author's Note- ANNNNNNNNNNNND NOW I HAVE A WRITER'S BLOCK! LOL THANKS KITSUNE6 AND SISI THE WATER WOLF GODDESS FOR ENJOYING MY STORY SOOO MUCH YOU! BTW i AM PUTTING IOS ON TEMP. HOLD UNTIL I'M DONE WITH THIS STORY.**


	15. Chapter 15

okay** I Just want to say THANK YOU GUYS SOOOO MUCH FOR THE LOVE! You guys are my motivation, and I will apologize for the wait as well. The real World gets real when your in college and working at two jobs smh. Well Here we go! for A Better Tomorrow!**

**(Last Time)**

"He's not dead..." Ayumi assured her with a sweet voice,"See that little pond, if he drinks that it'll grant him life and he wont have to live off of a jewel shard." She walked over to the pond and took out a small wooden cup from her bag and filled the cup with the water. Kagome wasn't sure whether to trust her or not since she was allies with Kagura but she felt she could trust her... I mean she only helped them in the past.

"Watch." Ayumi poured the water into his mouth and laid his head on Kagome's lap. Within seconds there was blood laid out on the ground everywhere. And then you heard Bankotsu moan in pain.

"Blood!" Kagome Shrieked,"Why is he bleeding!"

"Relax. This is a good sign, this just means he's alive." Ayumi explained and Kagome eye's went in wide and big.

**(Now)**

Kagome couldn't help the smile that came upon her lips. Her hands were shaky, but only for a short period of time. Ayumi Had stood straight up for a second and before Kagome could utter a word in a blink of an eye they were in a whole 'nother setting with a beautiful view of a river, trees and other mountains surrounding them. The area reminded Kagome of Kouga's den in a way.

"Like the view?" Ayumi smirked. She leaned by Bankotsu and put her hands over his body, there was a pink light that glowed around Bankotsu and it had disappeared, along with Bankotsu's injuries. Kagome felt relieved but nervous, yet grateful. Ayumi had helped them a lot, and ofcourse she was very grateful. I mean she made Bankotsu human, but why did she make him human? That question was floating in her mind on why she's been helping them so much. Most times she was helpful, other times she was very stealthy. Kagome couldn't help to feel that she was using her somehow in her own game.

"K-kagome..." Bankotsu struggled to get out. He opened his eyes and looked up to her, his blue eyes meeting her blue eyes. (In the anime she had blue in the cartoon she had brown, so if I go back and forth from blue to brown sue me.) Kagome had a light blush but made her smile noticable. Bankotsu smirked, "Well, I'm Honestly surprised that you didn't die back I had died back there then...!?" Bankotsu's joking eyes striked to seriousness, he placed his hand over his chest and felt his heart beating. He felt... a heart beat in rhythmn.

**~In The Village~**

"Miroku!" Sango Called out as she killed another demon attacking him from behind. Sango was getting exhausted. Her and Miroku had went back to Kaede's village as instructed but as soon as they had reached the village a swarm of demons had appeared. Killing after killing, they still come back for more. They've been at it for weeks now, and they were completely worn out. Kaede had a plan though to create a strong barrier but she didn't have enough supplies and she had to go aid the injured and make sure Miroku and Sango weren't too tired or end up hurting themselves, in the end she had only sent Shippo to get her supplies at night when the demons didn't attack as much. She needed one more ingredient but she had sent Shippo out to fetch for about a week now and haven't seen him sense.

**~Kagome, Ayumi and Bankotsu~**

"Congratulations! You are rewarded with another chance of life." Ayumi said, Bankotsu instantly held her by the throat.

"Bankotsu! Control yourself, she just save your life!" She shouted, but Bankotsu didn't care. He watched Ayumi, she didn't fight back but she wasn't breathing properly.

"What's you're damn angle wench? What are you doing!?" Bankotsu yelled.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome grabbed his arm trying to get him to stop. "Let her go **NOW!"**

**"WELL!"** Bankotsu was seconds from snapping her neck, until he heard he say,

"To Have a dad!" She managed to yell out. Bankotsu and Kagome held confused eyes.

"To... just see mom happy.. that he's... in our pathetic lives." Ayumi spoke. Bankotsu released his grip.

"Ayumi... what do you mean to.. _**have a dad?**_ what happened to you're dad?" Kagome spoke to her softly. Ayumi fell silent for a while.

"H...He died before I was born. Mom was all I had but Naraku took her from me... she wanted me _to change the story_." Ayumi Tears fell as she painfully remembered that day Naraku interrupted their peace.

"YOU KNOW NARAKU!?" Kagome exclaimed.

"Well atleast we know you're not working for him." Bankotsu spoke, "So he killed you're mother huh? "

"Yes. He killed my father too." Ayumi spoke softly.

"They must had been pretty famous or powerful people for Naraku to really care about." Bankotsu eyed her as Ayumi face froze,"I mean, Naraku is a user, a manipulator and a cold demon that wants power. Who were your parents? Were they warlords or something?" Bankotsu questioned and noticed her awkward body movements, Ayumi balled her fists, and they watched her cry.

"They w-weren't warlords, but they were well-known... especially my father. He was fear by many.. **him and his brothers**." Ayumi hinted the word but he didn't get it, but Kagome had caught on.

"What about you're mother?" She asked. "What can you say about her?"

Ayumi body trembled, and she slowly breathed."She... traveled a lot. She tried to visither family often, but she had a duty concerning the Shikon no tama and she had a lot of help from her friends." Everyone was quiet... Bankotsu's eyes showed knowing and disbelief and Kagome's eyes shown the same.

"Ayumi... who were you're parents?" Kagome tried to ask steadily. But she was obviously was uneasy.

"Keh, I'm looking at them right now."

**~Inuyasha and Kikyo~**

**"H**mn..." Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the middle of training. Inuyasha was just at the peak of mastering the technique but it all went to vail, when he noticed her uneasiness.

"Kikyo?" Inuyasha paused, he didn't like this side of her.

She remained silent. 'Something is a mist...' She thought to herself, as she turned her head back to meet the eyes of her first love.

"Inuyasha..."

**WELL GUYS. YOU KNOW, I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! PLEASE REVIEW KAYS? :)**

**-ARA**


	16. Chapter 16 Part I

_**Hey Guys! Back With another chapter I really hope with all of my heart that you all will love it!**_

_**Recap**_

_"Ayumi... who were you're parents?" Kagome tried to ask steadily. But she was obviously was uneasy._

_"Keh, I'm looking at them right now."_

_**~Inuyasha and Kikyo~**_

_**"H**mn..." Kikyo and Inuyasha were in the middle of training. Inuyasha was just at the peak of mastering the technique but it all went to vail, when he noticed her uneasiness._

_"Kikyo?" Inuyasha paused, he didn't like this side of her._

_She remained silent. 'Something is a mist...' She thought to herself, as she turned her head back to meet the eyes of her first love._

_"Inuyasha..."_

_**End of Recap**_

_**Story**_

(NOW)

'Damn. This isn't at all how I wanted to tell them.' Ayumi started to regret and question her own motives. She slowly turned around to see the shock faces of Bankotsu and Kagome. Well, Kagome's face was very comical and Bankotsu looked shocked but at the same time he wasn't, he looked to be in deep thought, and she was confused by his reaction.

"Let me explain… from the beginning. Okay?" Ayumi said softly. She was already standing, she leaned against the cave wall to better position herself. Her nervousness kept growing, but why in the world was she nervous for? It's a damn message for crying out loud!

Over to Bankotsu and Kagome they haven't said a word but their eyes had told a whole novel. They were both standing in confusion, seeking answers that they were unsure if they could handle it or not, or if… they could even stop it.

(Turning it from narrative to ayumi's POV)

"Okay, so I'm cutting it to the chase, Once Naraku had more than half of the Shikon No Tama, he realized his body was growing weak since all he was doing was making spawns from his own flesh to try and rid of the Inutachi. Once he noticed he was dying he decided he needed protection and be protected even for a short period of time. He fled inside the sacred mountain where you guys were. But his powers were too weak to create a powerful barrier, that he called upon Hakurei and him a piece of the jewel to double his holy barrier so pure all evil could die 100 feet from it. Then Naraku sought out protection, the graves of the ruthless Band of Seven and revived them all back to life to kill the Inutachi, promising them eternal life.  
>All 6 of the Band were dead. Naraku kept Bankotsu alive to Redeem himself."<p>

I stopped when I heard footsteps and looked up kind of relieved, it was Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku. I'd continued because I could sense that they just heard everything. Such Ease-droppers, I swear.

"Bankotsu had tracked the group down less than a few days, determined to kill you all until he fell in love with Kagome."

It was quiet and very awkward feeling between everyone. Bankotsu looked at Kagome with a firm look and Kagome was blushing looking the opposite direction. Sheesh, I didn't even crack the surface.

"Anyways," I coughed breaking the silence. "Kagome you fell in love with him as well but you also was still in love with Inuyasha. Even while you were pregnant with me. My father gave up vengeance, life and power... for you. But you couldn't give him the full love you wanted to at the time because you still wanted Inuyasha!" I raised my voice because I was trying to get her to understand she has to love Bankotsu. I wasn't angry just determined to get through to her.

"Bankotsu left enraged. Even after the birth of me you couldn't return his love. He left to his death." I left her face.

Avoiding my eye contact that showed my sadness. "He went after to kill Naraku in his own but Naraku easily killed him. He came after the rest but Inuyasha had pushed you and me into the well and it had stopped working for 16 years."

"But why did it stopped?" Kagome asked. She didn't believe it, she couldn't believe it. Her eyes couldn't believed what she feared. I've read body language just like that.

"I don't know, it just didn't work. I wish I knew why..." I honestly admitted. I didn't know who closed the well, whether it was her mom, Kikyo, Inuyasha or even Naraku.

"The jewel would've allowed me to come back through like any other time!" Kagome argued, "Unless... Naraku wins-" Kagome mumbled that last part and was quickly stopped when she noticed me. But I don't think it was the sudden quickness that made her jump... she read my eyes. She read my anger, hurt and pain I couldn't hold it in anymore so I let her... them know.

"I'll show you. All of you, please gather in a circle and hold hands." They all looked very confused by my instructions.

"Another trick of yours?" Bankotsu was first to grab my right hand as he smirked playfully. "Hey if you want to know how to stop Naraku, I suggest you all hold hands." Bankotsu spoke, but Kagome had grabbed my other hand next, then Shippo stood between Kagome and Miroku as he held their hands. Sango held Miroku and Bankotsu's hand, Kilala gave him a light meow while she laid on Sango's shoulder. Bankotsu scoffed and looked at me but I'd quickly closed my eyes, "Okay, now when can we see this trick work?" He asked. I didn't answer.

**Regular POV**

"If this doesn't do anything count yourself de- " Banotsu stopped himself and laid eyes on something so... incredible.

Kagome was in shock it was her time, her house, everything, they even seen an airplane! "This is my time!" Everyone eyes gaped open in disbelief.  
>"This is the future!?" Sango nearly screams.<p>

"Incredible!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Everything is big! Where are the trees?" Shippo said as he seen the houses and cars.

"This is.. real?" Bankotsu asked and Kagome had shooked her head yes. Kagome smiled at their amazed faces and noticed that there were different things about this, like the paint on her house was more faded and the sacred tree was bigger and older. Other than that it looked just how she left it a few weeks ago.

"This is my memory. This spell requires a lot of concentration and energy, so please be quiet and watch. What I've seen you will soon see." Ayumi said and she spoke no more. After a little while Shippo tried to speak but he couldn't, he lightly shooked Kagome's hand and she tried to ask the matter, but she couldn't speak either. Maybe it was Ayumi's spell. The next thing everyone could see was a flash of pink.

:::::THE MEMORY::::::

"Very Good Ayumi. You're really getting better at this huh?" An older version of Kagome complemented. She didn't really change much, only her hair was longer, her hips were bigger but the same happy smile.

"Thanks mom, Sensei has really been helping me out." A slightly younger Ayumi squealed in excitment when she noticed she hit the target dead center. "Oh, mom I almost forgot I have to go give something to him, ya' know like a thanks for helping.'" Ayumi gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and promised her she would be back soon. Kagome stood there with a soft smile and walked inside the house.

Ayumi ran across the street, she went through a back alley to take a shortcut through the woods. It was the outskirts of the city but she didn't mind it one bit. About 15 minutes of walking she came in front of a stone wall, the area was creepy indeed, but Ayumi did a spell so innocently but skillfully it disappeared in a blink of an eye, it was a barrier to keep dangerous fiends away that her sensei had talked about. She never witnessed it but Sensei was on the edge type of guy. Ayumi ran through the barrier that revealed an open field with a very old fashion house that reminded her of the well house back home. She seen her Sensei out in front meditating.

"Sensei!" Ayumi Bowed in respect and held out the present,"I appreciate all that you've done. Here you are." Ayumi held out a shiny, pink shard of the jewel of Four Souls. "It's a piece of the legendary sacred jewel. My family have been protecting it, my mother says it has the ability to heal so maybe you will-" Ayumi stopped when she heard laughter, she felt fear for the first time from her Sensei, and she... she felt a darkness from him, a pure evilness.

"Sen... Sensei?" Ayumi looked at the old man. The Sensei she knew was old, kind and always held a smile on his lips with such kind eyes. She wanted to give him the jewel shard so it could heal his sickness and be well and healthy but she regretted it. His eyes were brown and turned red, his skin quickly paled and tentacles started to sprout.

"AYUMI RUN!" A woman yelled. It was Kagura, she pushed Ayumi out of the barrier and put it back up she made sure she had the jewel shard and watch Ayumi run. She looked back and seen Kagura's sad eyes and she ran fast burning her lungs as she ran as fast as she could.

Kagome ran outside sensing something was wrong and boy was she right. The weather changed, the once sunny cloudy day turned into a dark nightmare. Clouds thick and dark, wind blowing furiously, and screams were heard. Soon she seen a scared and crying Ayumi running towards her.

"Mommy I'm so... so sorry!" She sobbed against her mother. She held her and asked her what happened.

"Sensei Mama, he tricked me. H-he said he was sick and i wanted to help." Ayumi managed to get out. "It's all my fault, Kagura tried to help but she couldn't!" She sobbed and Kagome's spine stiffened.

"W-what?" Kagome was shocked that she heard the name Kagura. She quickly let go of Ayumi and placed a barrier up around the entire city blocking off of who she feared that Ayumi was talking about.

Ayumi was shocked, she didn't think her mother held that much power.

"Young lady, How do you know Kagura!? Who exactly is your Sensei and what were you doing with that jewel shard!?" Kagome was scary when she was mad, right now she was furious at Ayumi. Ayumi held her head down and started crying some more, but she had to tell her mom everything whether she was ashamed or not.

"Kagura is Sensei's care. She cares for him because he is getting ill and she trained me as well with... uh... um spells." Ayumi mumbled that last part and she kept going, "But I didn't know though Mom I swear! She said Sensei was powerful and would teach me all he knows and I wanted to..."

"Give him the shard!? Ayumi that's dangerous and you know it! What was your sensei's name!?" Kagome questioned. Ayumi was quiet and it scared her. "Was it... Naraku?"

"I don't know mommy. All I know is that when he seen the shard, he transformed. H-his eyes turned red and these legs, er, tentacles started to sprout and Kagura pushed me out of the barrier and-"Kagome had cut off her daughter.

"Barrier!? Your Sensei had a barrier and you didn't see anything suspicious about that!? You could've been dead Ayumi! This Barrier I put up will only stay for a short time!?" Kagome was severely pissed off and tried to control it with all of her might.

"Come with me." Kagome told, and Ayumi Followed.

::::

**Okay Guys I'm cutting it short right here. I'm going to explain the next chapter. it'll be part 2 of Ayumi's flashback but it's going to jump into the flashback that Ayumi had in the previous chapters. Thank you all for being my inspiration :) until next time**

**-ARA**


End file.
